Twist of Fate
by Lily's Fireflies
Summary: It's been five years since the Wizarding War ended. Life is great for many, but Draco Malfoy discovers many twists of fate as he ends up homeless and hated by the majority of the wizarding world. That is until someone unusual extends a helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here goes nothing…" thought Draco as he prepared himself to start his new job. It wasn't the job of his dreams, but it was all he could get. All he could do was hope that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew, but chances of that were slim since he was placed right in the heart of Diagon Alley. He was sure to run into someone he knew.

Draco arrived at the Ice Cream Parlour at 11am, just in time for the lunch rush. He had already done several days of training so he knew the basics. The first few hours on the job went well. No one recognized him since they were all too busy with their young children or rushing to get back to work. His luck would soon run out, however.

Near the end of Draco's shift, he heard the door ring once more as is opened and three familiar people walked in. "Shit! Not them…" he whispered under his breath. He avoided eye contact and hoped that his uniform would prevent them from recognizing him. All was going well in Draco's eyes until he handed them their ice cream cones.

"Bloody Hell… Harry, Hermione look who it is! It's Malfoy!" Ron said while laughing in a taunting manner.

"Malfoy? Hah, who would've ever pictured Malfoy in a place like this? It has got to be a joke!" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"Come on, mate, haven't you heard? The Malfoys were being run out of town. No one with half a brain would ever hire them. Not with Voldemort gone. I heard his parents kicked him out too", said Ron.

"Shut it, Weasel! You don't know anything, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to be eating slugs again", Draco retorted.

Ron smirked. "Oh really, Malfoy? I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me. Wouldn't want to be homeless again, would you?"

Draco was about to respond, but before he could he found his face covered in strawberry ice cream. Without thinking, he shouted "Wait till my father hears about this!" to which Ron responded, "If only you had a father to tell."

Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable and although she hated Draco Malfoy as much as the others, she felt that this treatment was unfair after everything Draco had been through. "Ronald, don't you think you're being a bit… I don't know… harsh? He's already had a difficult life these past five years."

Draco was shocked. Why was Hermione, the mudblood whom he tormented throughout their school years, defending him? Did she really think it was going to help? She should have just kept her big mouth shut. He could hear Ron chastising Hermione for defending him while he felt his world spinning. Finally he shouted out, "I don't need your help, you stupid little mudblood! Now get out! All of you! I never want to see you here again."

Ron and Harry simply laughed as they turned to leave. They had no plans of coming back unless it meant they could torment Malfoy some more. Hermione just stood there staring at Draco. She couldn't believe that Draco would turn down her help in a situation like this. Any other time she'd understand, but not now. For some reason that she couldn't understand it had hurt her. She had been called a mudblood many times before but this was different. Here Hermione was, trying to offer Draco help in a time of need and still he persisted to let his pride get in the way. She soon closed her eyes and sighed.

Ron called out to Hermione, noticing that she was still standing there. "'Mione… are you coming? We have stuff we need to do, remember?"

"Yes Ronald… I know", Hermione said quietly, "See you around Malfoy?" Draco simply stared back without an answer as the Golden Trio left.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were finally starting to look up for Draco Malfoy. His job was going well, his co-workers love him, and he got a pay raise to boot. Although working at the Ice Cream Parlour was not his top choice for a career, he had been lucky enough in the past few weeks to not have anyone aside from the Golden Trio recognize him. If anyone did, they surely did not care enough to question him. Draco's main goal now was to find a place to live. Winter was quickly approaching and living on the streets during a blizzard did not sound too thrilling. Unfortunately, finding an apartment was proving to be difficult. Many people did not like the idea of a former Death Eater taking up residence at their complex so even the most run down places refused to let Draco rent.

He was close to having the amount of money he needed for the apartment he found down the road, but he still needed one more paycheck. A few times Draco resorted to asking his boss, Audrey, for an advanced pay. Usually she understood and would give it to him but he wasn't sure if she would be so nice this time. It was worth a shot though.

"Audrey, do you think I could possibly have my pay early? I think I might have a place to live, but I need another week's worth of pay…" Draco asked his manager.

"Draco, you know I can't keep doing that. You keep saying you find a place then it doesn't work out. Why not find somewhere to live with the money I've already paid you?"

"But, you don't understand! I've found a place. I'm sure of it. Please just give me another chance." Draco cried out.

"I'm sorry, love. I do understand, but I just can't. Good luck to ya though." Audrey patted Draco on the back before turning to return to her office.

Draco's world was crashing down on him. There was no where left to turn. He felt completely and utterly hopeless. No one wanted him. His parents turned their backs on him, Audrey would no longer help him, and no one would rent an apartment out to him. He was alone. Or so he thought. Little did Draco know, he was being watched.

-

Hermione Granger sat in the corner of the Ice Cream Parlour reading the latest edition of the Quibbler. Luna took over as the main writer and things have since become a lot more unordinary. It wasn't surprising in the least. Although Hermione had appeared intently focused on the Quibbler for the past hour, she was actually doing something much more curious. She watched Draco Malfoy while he worked. If anyone asked, she would simply tell them she was doing an investigation for the Ministry and that would be a suitable answer of course. However, that was far from the truth.

Draco's behavior intrigued Hermione. Draco would never admit it, but he had changed in the past five years. He tried to give off the vibe that he was still a bad, but he became softer over time. Rather than lashing out on anything that crossed his path, he would be thoughtful and caring. Just earlier that day, Hermione witnessed Draco cheering up a crying child. It was unbelievable. Seeing this change made this desire to help Draco grow even larger inside Hermione.

It tore her apart to think that he would be living in the streets because no one wanted to let him into their home. As awful as Draco had been in the past he wasn't nearly as bad as people seemed to think. She knew she had to do it. Ron would no doubt get mad, but she couldn't just do nothing and watch Draco suffer or die. It wasn't in her nature.

Hermione stood up and walked toward the counter trying to be as brave as her Gryffindor past could let her be. As she stood there, staring deep into Draco's soul, Draco kept washing the counters unaware of her presence.

"Ahem…" coughed Hermione.

Startled, Draco looked up. "What are you doing here Granger? Aren't you supposed to be off making plans to marry the Weasel?"

"Well, yes… but there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I couldn't help but overhear your situation. I just thought maybe I-", Hermione tried to say until Draco cut her off.

"Granger, I already told you I don't need your help. I don't need your pity. I don't need your charity. I'm a man. I'm a Malfoy. We don't give up our pride so easily."

"Malfoy, come on. Just hear me out. Ronald's brothers, Fred and George, had an apartment above their joke shop. They used to live there while running the business, but ever since Fred's death George couldn't face going back inside. He still owns the shop, but he doesn't live there anymore…"

"Wait, you expect me to live with a Weasley? Yeah, not going to happen. Like he'd even let me..."

"Just a minute! George doesn't stay there anymore so it's empty. He offered the place to me and Ronald but we already have somewhere else that we're living. We technically still have the rights to the apartment though… so maybe… if you paid a little bit of money each month. I promise it wouldn't be much but you'd at least be off the streets!"

"Granger, why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I can't stand to see someone in your position! You've been through a lot in the past five years. Probably more than I even know of. You're still human even if you are a dick sometimes." Hermione tried to joke, but she never was very successful with humor.

"I'll think about it," said Draco reluctantly.

"That's all I ask," said Hermione. She had a feeling that this was one battle she would win. Draco wouldn't be able to resist. Hermione gave Draco one last glance before walking out of the parlour with a smirk across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I didn't update this quicker! Life has just been hectic lately. Please read, enjoy, and review if you can!**

* * *

><p>In a lonely corner down Knockturn Alley, Draco sat alone and cold. Since no one with good intentions ever came down Knockturn Alley, Draco was allowed to think in peace. So much had happened while he was at work, it was hard for him to wrap his brain around it. First he gets told he can't get any more advanced payments and then Hermione Granger approaches him with an offer he'd be stupid to refuse.<p>

Draco thought to himself, _dammit, Granger, why do you keep coming back? I can manage perfectly well on my own thanks…_ Deep inside, however, he knew that wasn't true. He needed her more than he would ever admit. He sighed heavily then muttered under his breath, "That's not true… I have to take the offer or I'll freeze to death…" It was decided. The next time Draco saw Hermione Granger, he would accept her offer like a man.

Draco slept like hell that night. His dreams were filled with nightmare after nightmare which was strange because he hadn't had nightmares like these for a couple years now. The screaming of his classmates as they were killed by his fellow death eaters. Some of them were killed by his own father. He could never truly face that, but something about his nightmares had changed. Instead of dreaming solely of the war, he dreamed about being alone and scared much like he was now except he was starving and close to death. What was strange though is he vaguely remembered seeing a glimmer of hope. Draco was unsure of what it was, but he knew that it was a sign that life was about to get better.

Draco went into work at the same time as he always did and waited. He knew Hermione would show up sooner or later, but he was getting nervous because she was late. Just as he was about to give up hope, the door flew open with a bushy-haired Hermione panting.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for being late Draco! I knew you'd be waiting for me but I got caught up at Gringotts and then I had to send a few owls out for the wedding details," Hermione said flustered.

Draco laughed at Hermione, whose hair was everywhere and face was glowing red. "Granger, relax. Things happen." He tried to hide the momentary fear he had from his voice.

After a deep breath, Hermione asked, "Well then, have you made your decision? I already spoke to George about it this afternoon and he said he was okay with it. Mind you, he's not thrilled but as long as you show you've changed everything should be set."

"I, um, I'm going to take your offer. Not because I want to though! I just need a place to stay," Draco defended himself.

Hermione smiled at Draco for a moment before she suddenly began jumping around excitedly. "I'm so glad to hear that! I've been so stressed out trying to get everything organized that this is just excellent news! I'll come back tonight at five to help you move in," said Hermione, not caring who was staring at her.

As Hermione walked out of the Parlour, Draco heard her squeal before she apparated out of Diagon Alley. Now that he was alone again, different emotions began to fill his body. Part of him felt angry at himself for stooping so low as to take an offer from Hermione Granger. The other part felt relieved that he finally had a place to stay and it felt as if all of his worries had flown away. One thing was certain though; Draco was going to be watching the clock for the next five hours, waiting for Hermione to walk back through that door.

* * *

><p>Hermione was so ecstatic that Draco accepted her offer that she failed to think about how Ron was going to react. Ron had never gotten along with Draco, everyone knew that. Things had only gotten worse when the war ended because now Draco no longer had his father to hide behind so Ron was merciless. The excitement Hermione felt inside and out to the center of her very soul, quickly diminished the moment she walked into her house.<p>

"What the bloody hell are you so happy about? Is it about Malfoy? Yeah, George told me," Ron yelled when he saw Hermione.

Hermione tried to reason with Ron, "Ronald, you have to be reasonable about this. He has no home! How can you be okay with him living on the streets?"

Ron's face was turning redder with each word Hermione said until he snapped and screamed, "How can I be okay with it? He was a bloody Death Eater, 'Mione! He was working for the people that were trying to kill Harry! Do you not realize that? He put us through Hell every year we were at Hogwarts. How can _you_ be okay with helping him?"

"He's changed! You just don't understand that he's been through a lot. Draco is not the same person he was five years ago. You don't have to be close to him to see that. He's only human, Ronald. George already said-"

Hermione wasn't able to finish before she heard the smacking sound of skin on skin and tears quickly came to her eyes. She could barely believe what had just happened and stood still momentarily, in a state of shock, staring at Ron. He had never come across as the abusive type even when he got jealous. Ron stared back at her, seemingly surprised at his own actions.

After the shock left her body, Hermione turned to run out the door with tears still streaming down her face. Just as she was about to reach for the handle she felt Ron grab her wrist. Within seconds she was pulled roughly towards Ron and pinned up against the wall with his lips on hers. Hermione tried to resist but quickly succumbed to his kisses. The passion was fiercer than any she had ever felt before and she forgot why she was mad at him in the first place.

At some point during the passion, Hermione and Ron ended up in their bedroom and fell asleep. A few hours later Hermione jolted awake, worried that she missed her appointment with Draco until she looked at the clock realizing she still had time to spare. It was only 4:40 in the afternoon. Her biggest obstacle would be getting out of bed without Ron noticing. Hermione heard Ron snoring next to her which typically was proof enough that he was not going to wake up any time soon. She cast him one last glance before creeping out of bed and quietly slipping her pants back on.

_Damn, where's that shirt? I don't have time for this,_ Hermione thought to herself. She scoped the room, but the shirt was nowhere to be found. _Ah that's right… it's downstairs._

Ron was still sound asleep in the bed when Hermione looked back at him as she left the room. When she got downstairs, she found her shirt tossed on the grandfather clock next to the stairway. As she put her shirt back on, she got a glimpse of the time and realized she was running late. It was already 4:50. Without even thinking about what a mess she must look like, Hermione grabbed her purse and bolted out the front door. She got about half way to the Ice Cream Parlour before realizing that she had been running this entire time when she could've just apparated. As she reached the front of the Parlour, she couldn't help but worry Draco would have given up on her and left; she worried that she was too late. With a deep breath, Hermione opened the door and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post these chapters! I've had a super hectic schedule, but I'm trying my best!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If not, then I hope I can improve with future chapters. :) Have a lovely day and thank you all for reading.**

"Damn it, Granger. Where the hell are you?" Draco said out loud to the empty room. He had just finished closing up the shop and was sitting in a booth, staring at the clock on the wall. Draco was beginning to feel like he was being used. Betrayal started sinking into his thoughts and he reflected back to five years prior when Voldemort was still a major influence over the purebloods of the wizarding world. So much had happened and he usually tried his best to avoid thinking about his past.

Draco was startled by a knocking sound. He looked up to see Hermione at the window of the shop looking like a complete mess. Quickly, Draco opened the door to let her in and asked, "What the bloody hell happened to you? You look awful!"

"Well now, that's not very nice to say to someone trying to help you, is it? I just lost track of time. Forgive me for looking like this… I tried to get here as quickly as possible. I sort of…"

"Sort of what?"

"…sort of forgot about apparating. I just walked halfway here," Hermione said embarrassed.

Draco burst out laughing, "Seriously? The brightest witch of her age forgot to use magic? That's pathetic."

"Shut up! Do you want help or not?"

"Of course I do, Granger."

"Alright then, shall we go?"

Hermione and Draco were about to walk out the door when Draco noticed a bruise on the side of Hermione's face. Before Hermione could get completely out of the shop, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him.

Hermione asked Draco with a hint of annoyance, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell is that? That definitely wasn't there earlier and I know you couldn't have gotten it from walking," Draco said as he pulled Hermione's hair away from her face, revealing the bruise.

"Oh… It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Is that weasel hitting you? If he is, I'll beat his ass for you. I'm serious; I have no respect for pompous gits who beat women." Draco seemed as if he was acting out of character, but the look on his face showed he wasn't lying.

"I said not to worry about it. Let's go."

Draco knew there was no hope in pressing the issue, so he surrendered and followed Hermione out the door.

Since the apartment was in Diagon Alley, Hermione and Draco decided to walk. The walk would only take five minutes, but to them it would feel like a lifetime. After Draco brought attention to the bruise on Hermione's face, things got awkward so they simply walked in silence.

As they reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hermione led Draco to a doorway next to the far left window. The door was locked. Draco looked at Hermione while she fumbled through her pockets looking for the keys. He couldn't help but laugh to himself about how flustered she was getting. Finally, Hermione found the keys and unlocked the door to let them both in.

The apartment wasn't much, but it would give Draco exactly what he needed- a roof over his head. Draco illuminated the room and saw a bunch of dusty old furniture. It was easy to tell the place had not been entered since Fred's death.

Hermione finally broke the silence as she turned to Draco and said, "Look, I know it's not much and it needs a lot of cleaning but it's really quite cozy. You should get settled in tonight and I'll come back tomorrow evening to help you with the dusting."

"Granger, you don't have to. I'm a big boy. I can handle cleaning on my own… that's what magic is for after all."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Oh, stop it. I'm not going to make you clean all this up by yourself. I'll be back tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget and leave you on your own… there are two bedrooms and one bathroom. If you'd like, you can use the spare bedroom as an office of some kind. Have fun."

Draco nodded and walked farther into the apartment as Hermione sat the keys on the counter and left. The place had clearly been touched by a Weasley, but Draco had faith that he could soon make it his own with a bit of a make-over. For the first time in five years, Draco finally felt like he had a home.

Hot water splashed across Draco's lean, scar covered body as he washed himself. It had been awhile since he had a real shower in a real bathtub. He found it oddly relaxing, though the feeling of the scars beneath his hands as he touched them brought back feelings of depression. Quickly, Draco brought his mind back to the present time and turned the water off as he stepped out of the shower.

Draco dried himself off gently and headed toward the main bedroom without putting clothes back on. It had been awhile since he was able to walk freely in the nude so he wanted to take the opportunity to do so. It appeared as if the bed had already been taken care of by Hermione because there were fresh sheets and blankets in Draco's favorite colors. Draco thought to himself, _how did she know black, green, and silver were my favorite colors?_ He didn't think it was that obvious, but apparently it was to Hermione. Draco pulled the covers back and slid into the soft sheets. No sooner did he lay his head down on the pillow, he fell asleep and had the best night of dreaming he had in a long time.

Light filled the room as the sun rose higher into the sky. Draco was just beginning to wake up and rolled over on his side to see what time it was. _12:00PM_. Realizing he was late to work, Draco quickly jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on, and ran out the door saying, "Shit, shit, shit! How did I manage to screw up this badly? Audrey is going to kill me!"

As he entered the Ice Cream Parlour, Draco noticed Audrey standing at the counter in place of him. He wasn't sure if she was mad or concerned because her facial expressions showed a bit of both.

Audrey shouted out to Draco, "Where the hell've you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Er, sorry, just moved into my new apartment and overslept apparently. I swear it won't happen again. Please, just don't fire me!"

"Fire you? I wouldn't fire you! You're my best worker. So, you got a new place, aye? That's great to hear! Now start working, love."

Draco sighed with relief and cracked a smile as he said, "Thanks Aud. Now move over so I can actually do my job!"

Life was starting to turn around for Draco and he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment coming back. Before too long, he would be back at the top and everyone would be forced to respect him again, or so he'd like to think. He was still going to owe money to the Weasley family and he would probably be indebted to Hermione for many years to come. Strangely, he didn't seem to mind Hermione being in his life more frequently and this began to worry him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo yeah, it's been awhile since I posted a chapter. I got busy with school and then after summer started I got a job. So I'll definitely try to keep up with this. I'm so sorry that I neglected my story and I hope you all forgive me for taking so long! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to make the next chapter even better!**

Months have passed since Hermione first gave Draco the keys to the apartment. The 6 year mark since the Great Wizarding War was quickly approaching. It was a national holiday for the people of the Wizarding World and most witches and wizards took the day off to celebrate the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, celebrating wasn't easy for every family. Those who lost children, siblings, parents, and friends in the Great War used the day as a day of remembrance. While they celebrated the downfall of Lord Voldemort, they also celebrated, remembered and mourned the lives of those they lost.

Hermione has been secretly meeting with Draco at least twice a week trying to help him in any way she can. Sometimes she cleans the apartment, sometimes she buys him food. Hermione is in the middle of making Draco's bed when a thought came to her that she never paid much attention to. Hermione hears the shower turn off and soon turns to find Draco in the doorway of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a short, dark-green robe. The sight momentarily distracts Hermione leaving her with a sense of surprise and discomfort. She had never seen Draco after a shower and she felt as if it was somehow wrong of her. Suddenly, she remembers the thought she had before.

"Draco, I need to tell you something. It's important and I don't know why I never thought to mention it before now", Hermione shyly says trying to avoid looking at Draco.

"Spill it then, Granger. I don't have too much time. Audrey has me running some errands today."

"Well, you see, you know how I've been coming here all these months and doing whatever I can to help out?"

"Yeah? If you can't come over anymore, that's fine. I know you have the wedding to plan and Weasel must get jealous…" Draco responded. He started to feel like his happiness was being ripped away yet he had no idea why.

"Well, yes I guess I do have the wedding still, but that's not it. Ronald actually… you see, Ronald doesn't know I'm coming here twice a week. He believes I'm just running errands for work since I tend to do that quite frequently. It's kind of a…" her voice drops down to a whisper as she says the last word, "secret."

Draco feels a sense of relief knowing that Hermione isn't going to drop him like everyone else does, but the relief quickly turns into confusion.

"A secret?" Draco asks. "Why is it a secret? There's obviously nothing more going on than you helping me. Weasel wouldn't really get upset over that. At least not too upset. Keeping it a secret makes what we're doing sound sketchy… Like we're lying to everyone because we have something to hide… which we don't."

Hermione still avoids making eye contact with Draco. She can tell Draco wants more answers; it upsets Draco that their friendship has remained a secret. Still looking at her feet, Hermione quietly admits why she can't tell anyone.

"Ronald isn't the same as he used to be. He… he gets angry over a lot these days. Sometimes he'll stumble into the house late at night after spending hours at the Leaky Cauldron. I think he's just depressed or something. He lost his brother and he seems to be paranoid a lot of the time. I know he doesn't really mean to be angry and hurtful… he just reacts sometimes without thinking."

Worry overcomes Draco as he hears Hermione speak. He never thought he'd be worried about a mudblood, but for some reason he is afraid for her. "Does Ron… does Ron hurt you? I swear if he is hurting you I'll go after his ass. Was that bruise on your face a few months back because of him? If I ever see that Weasel ass of his I swear I'll…" Draco yells.

"No, please! Please, Draco, just forget I said any of this. I just wanted you to know we can't tell anyone."

Silence surrounds the pair for what seems like hours but really is only a couple minutes. Draco shifts his body as he remembers the errands he was supposed to run. The entire conversation has put an edge on Draco and he doesn't like how worked up he's getting. He tells himself he only cares because she's been helping him out a lot, but deep down he knows that there is far more to it than that. He cares about her because he has a friendship with her. It may be a secret friendship, but a friendship nonetheless that he would have never dreamed of a year ago.

Hermione stands still as she watches Draco pull a clean outfit out of his dresser. The air between them has become tense and she wants to mend it if she can. "Draco… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward. Anyway, you know the anniversary of the war is coming up right? A bunch of us are getting together to celebrate and to remember the lost lives… I'd be thrilled if you'd come. I know you probably don't have anything else to do. It's this Sunday."

"Granger, didn't you just say that I'm your secret. Wouldn't me going to this celebration just give the secret away? I don't think I can do that." Draco continues putting his clothes on ignoring the fact that Hermione is blushing and feels uncomfortable.

"Not really! Not if I just say I ran into you on one of my errands and invited you to come! Afterall you are living in the Weasley-owned apartment. It'd be terrible not to invite you!" Hermione feels proud of herself for coming up with a seemingly flawless idea.

"Ugh, fine I suppose I can try to stop by. No guarantees though. Wouldn't want to start a fight" Draco says. Inside he knows that if he had the proof that Ron was an abusive drunk, a fist would be shot straight into Ron's face.

Draco heads towards the door and waves back to Hermione as he leaves. Alone once more, Hermione begins to smile. She hasn't felt so happy in a while and knowing that Draco might come to the party makes her thrilled. Forgetting about Ron, she dances around the apartment cleaning everything in sight before collapsing on Draco's bed and dreaming of Sunday when everyone will be together happily, or so she naively thought.


	6. The Inbetween 5&6 Chapter

****DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR IT'S MATURE CONTENT. IT IS NOT ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT ONE BUT NOT IN SUCH GRAPHIC DETAILS. IF YOU ARE 13 YEARS OLD OR YOUNGER PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL CONTENT/VIOLENCE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. OTHERWISE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO. /DISCLAIMER****

Hermione wakes up to Ron screaming up the stairs.

"Hermione! Get up already, we're gonna be late. You know Mum hates it when we're not on time! She worries we've dropped dead!" Ron shouts.

Hermione hears him making his way up the stairs and she decides it's time to get out of bed before he starts shouting more. Just as she begins pulling her dress up Hermione is startled by Ron bursting through the door. The dress drops back to the floor and Hermione yells, "Damn it! What the hell, Ronald? Be a bit more patient…"

Ron smirks as if Hermione said something humorous. "Patient? Bloody hell, Hermione, I've been waiting all morning. You just wouldn't get your arse out of bed! So I'm done being patient."

"I'm getting ready now. I'm sorry. I overslept… I guess I was tired. Could you stop yelling at me now and help me zip up my dress?" Hermione asked as she pulled the beautiful red dress back up.

Hermione turned around and stood still as she waited for Ron to help. Ron walked over to Hermione, the floor creaking with each step though he walked lightly. Hermione's eyes closed as she felt the warmth of Ron's hands on her sides. She inhaled deeply waiting for the zipper to be done up, but instead she felt the zipper going down and her dress straps being pushed aside.

"Ronald, what are you doing?"

"Having a bit of well-deserved fun," Ron replied.

Hermione turned to face Ron, slightly annoyed. "After all that shouting you did about me waking up late? Come on, you said yourself we can't be late now knock it off and help me!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, threw her back around to face the bed and whispered roughly into her ear, "We'll go when I'm ready. Now shut it and let me have my way. You kept me waiting, so I'm taking something from you as an apology."

Before Hermione could get another word out Ron shoved her into the bed. With a wave of Ron's wand Hermione was bound to the bed. As much as she struggled, there was no way for her to break free. Ron made his way on top of her and chuckled to himself. As he put a hand forcefully over her mouth, Ron leaned in close to Hermione's face and spoke, "Isn't this great? I know you hate being tied up. You always need to be in control. Not anymore though. I'm taking control and I'm not letting you get anywhere until I'm through."

Ron always had a taste for rough foreplay and sex, but his obsession with it grew when he started coming home drunk regularly. Hermione was never a fan of playing it rough, at least not in the way Ron liked it. She always ended up bruised and in pain and ultimately unsatisfied. Tears started flowing down her face as Ron smiled sadistically.

"Of course, first a little punishment… and maybe a few questions. Answer carefully, 'brightest witch of our age.'" Ron rubbed his erection against Hermione's abdomen down to her open vagina and paused for a moment before harshly thrusting his cock deep inside. Hermione let out a yelp at the sudden entrance. For the next minute Ron kept thrusting in and out of Hermione's vagina as fast and hard as he could until he moaned from the pleasure. Just as Hermione thought it was about over, Ron stops thrusting and leans in towards her face once more and whispers to her, "You really thought I was going to make it that easy? I told you I had some questions to ask. Now let's start here… why the fuck were you so late getting in the other day? Haven't I told you to come in by nine?"

"I've told you! I've been busy with work a lot lately. Sometimes I can't get back by nine! You're really not being fair. More nights than not you're usually coming in drunk at 3am…." Hermione pleads.

"Bullshit," says Ron, "I went to your office today and they said you haven't been working at least two days a week. Convenient that those are the two days you're coming in late." Ron's hand suddenly smacks against Hermione's face leaving a red mark on her left cheek.

"I… It's not what you think. I'm just helping out a friend! Please stop!

"A friend? Really? What friend would this be then?" asks Ron as he smacks another hand against her face, this time cutting her lip. "We both know bloody well that your only friends are my family and Harry. No one else has come around in a couple years now. I know you're not helping Harry, so stop lying!" With this, Ron thrusts unexpectedly into Hermione again. She lets out a cry of pain, but before she can catch her breath Ron puts his free hand around her throat. Harder and harder he thrusts, deeper and deeper he goes. Tears continue to flow down Hermione's face as Ron quickly pulls out his cock and bursts in ecstasy as he releases his load across her chest.

Ron takes a quick breath then jumps back into his clothes and unties Hermione. Slowly, she sits up as she rubs her wrists trying to comfort them. Before long Ron tosses her the red dress and helps her put it on. Ron rushes back down the stairs and prepares to travel by Floo powder. Hermione applies some make up to cover the marks on her face and pulls her hair up into a beautiful knot. She notices some extra bruises on her neck. Typically Ron isn't so rough as to choke her, but for some reason he got really into it this time. As she headed downstairs to the fireplace, Hermione tried to devise a couple excuses for why she had so many bruises since people were sure to ask.

"Ready?" Ron asked. "You know we're really late now. Mum is probably freaking out."

"Yes, Ronald. It's sure to be a fun time," Hermione says as she grabs the flowers from the mantel for Fred's memorial.

They step into the fireplace one at a time, Ron going first as usual and shout, "The Burrow!" There was a quick flash of light as the flames burst into the air and then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is back to the usual rating of "T". I hope you enjoy it. It might drag on a bit, but I really felt it was necessary to make this it's own chapter. I didn't want Draco outshining anyone in this chapter. I promise he'll be back in the next one though! So enjoy!**

*pop*

Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen when she hears the popping sound that signals new arrivals by the Floo network. She rushes past the unique Weasley clock that shows Ron's hand shifting to the 'HOME' position and greets Ron and Hermione as they step out from the fireplace.

"I was wondering where you've been! You had me so worried Ron!" exclaims Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry about that, Mum… Hermione got up late," Ron replies.

Mrs. Weasley frowns at Ron before looking over at Hermione who is straightening out her dress. The dress falls on Hermione like a feather. It is light, but elegant and shines just the right amount in the sunlight. Hermione wears the dress every year for the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. A smile returns to Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Oh Hermione, dear, that dress looks gorgeous on you like always. It's great having you here again. It's been such a long time."

Hermione blushes and thanks Mrs. Weasley as they are lead back to the kitchen where they find the Creevey family seated with the rest of the Weasley family. It's a tight fit, but they all manage somehow. Every year the Weasley's invite the Creevey family over for the anniversary of the Battle so they don't have to mourn Colin's death alone. Muggles don't know anything about the great war so Colin's parents felt alienated from the rest of the world when Colin died. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted Colin's parents to know they weren't alone so every year on the anniversary there is a Creevey/Weasley memorial at the Burrow. Every loss was remembered and mourned, but the deaths of Fred and Colin were given extra attention.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. Is Dennis still coming? It's been so long since I've seen you all. I do hope you're doing well," says Hermione.

Mrs. Creevey smiles back at Hermione. She always felt a special connection with Hermione because Hermione was a muggle-born child like Colin was.

"Dennis will probably come along later. It's great to see you again, love. Beautiful, like always."

Hermione sits down and Ginny comes running into the room. Everyone turns to admire Ginny's swollen belly. She's seven months pregnant with her and Harry's first child. The proud new parents are expecting a boy and couldn't be happier. Ginny rushes to Hermione's side, ecstatic to see her.

"Hermione! It's been so long! I heard you and Ron are letting Draco Malfoy live in Fred and George's old apartment. I'm surprised Ron is allowing it to be honest!"

Hermione chuckles and says, "Oh, Ginny. I really did miss you. Ronald wasn't too thrilled to be honest, but I couldn't just let Draco die last winter. Even he didn't deserve to freeze to death. Enough about me though… have you and Harry thought of a name?"

Ginny's face lights up and she nearly shouts out, "James Sirius! Now before you go thinking Harry isn't giving me a choice in the name, I actually came up with this one. I only found it right to name our first born after the two father figures in Harry's life. They were both brave men."

"I think it's a wonderful name, Ginny," said Hermione.

A smile comes across their faces until Ginny's eyes fall on Hermione's neck and Ginny whispers with her eyes wide, "Oh my God, what happened? You have bruises on your neck. Is there something I should know?"

Hermione shifts in her chair as she remembers the bruises Ron gave her and quickly tries to find an excuse, "Oh it's nothing to be worried about. I just had a mishap while running an errand down in Knockturn Alley. Terrible place."

Ginny gave Hermione a suspicious look showing that she didn't fully believe what Hermione was saying. However, the hint was loud and clear that Hermione didn't really want to talk about it. Before anything further could be said the food was brought out and everyone ate to their heart's content. At the end of the meal Mr. Weasley raised his glass to start his usual speech.

"Ahem. I'd like to propose a, uh, what's it the Muggles call it?" Mr. Weasley asks Mr. and Mrs. Creevey.

"A toast…" they reply.

"Ah, yes, a toast. Today marks the six year anniversary as you all know. It's a time for great celebration. We defeated You-know-who thanks to Harry and all of the brave witches and wizards who fought along-side him. With this celebration, we also need to remember those who were lost. Those who fought with Harry will not be forgotten. Those who died to make a better future for not only the wizarding world but for the Muggle world too will not be forgotten. Today we gather to remember. We remember Remus and Tonks. We remember Sirius although he died a few years earlier. We remember a boy who was brave, loved his family more than anything, and aspired to be just like Harry. Colin was a bright young wizard and will never be forgotten. We also remember Fred."

Silence falls across the room as everyone notices George sitting in the corner alone. He looks up at everyone with tears streaming down his face. Mr. Weasley is saving Fred's memorial speech for George to give. George usually let his father give the speech, but this year he wanted to do it himself. He had waited long enough to give one, thinking that if he never said anything maybe Fred would come back. George slowly stands up, facing the room and begins to talk.

"I know… I don't usually say anything… but I felt it was important for me to say what I've been wanting to say but avoiding for the past six years. Fred and I were more than just twins. We always had a special bond. Not only were we connected by how we looked, but we were connected by our souls."

George's voice begins to crack as more tears fall. The room is still silent. No one has the desire to interrupt George even if he's not talking. After a few minutes, George gets his voice back and continues.

"Sorry… anyway. Fred always had a smile on his face. Even when he died he smiled at me. He was the best brother I could ever ask for, no offense to my other brothers. We understood each other. Our pranks… they weren't so much for everyone else's entertainment. They were mostly for each other. We bonded when we would come up with new pranks. That's why our joke shop was so amazing for us. We could be who we wanted to be all the time. Back before we left Hogwarts, Fred and I made plans to leave the school in style. We wanted something that we could look back at when we're eighty and laugh at. Fred won't get that chance anymore though. Fred's life ended six years ago… and every day I ask myself... 'Why him and not me?' Every night, I go to bed and as I look at myself in the mirror I pretend I'm actually looking at him. I talk to him. I tell him that if I could go back, I would've tried harder to save him. To protect him. I would've told him that if he had to die then we'd die together because I'd never leave his side. I can't go back though and it kills me. Fred didn't deserve to die then. No one did. Especially not Colin and especially not Fred. Not a day goes by where I don't think about the brother I lost. How could I not think about him? I see him everywhere I go. He was the best person I've ever met and I miss him… So. Much."

George sinks back into his seat and everyone raises their glass and says, "To Colin. To Fred. To those we all lost too soon." The room is silent once more as if everyone has lost their voice. No one gets up and no one talks until a knock on the door makes everyone look up. Hermione's face lights up and confusion crosses the faces of everyone else. No one could believe who was standing at the door. Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 7

"Bloody hell! Why is _he_ here?" Ron shouted at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone in the room stared awkwardly at Draco as he looked in through the door window waiting to be let in. Hermione neglected to tell anyone about invited Draco to the party so his sudden appearance was unexpected.

*_knock knock*_

The room remained in silence with a mixture of confusion and anger as Hermione slowly stood up and opened the door.

"Hi, Draco," said Hermione, shyly.

"Erm, hey. Did you not tell anyone I was coming? It feels a bit… tense in here…" said Draco as he looked around the room, all eyes on him.

"Kind of…" Hermione responded.

Turning back to face the room, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but before she could explain Ron made an outburst.

"And just who do you think you are, Malfoy, showing up to this house? No one invited you! No one wants you here! Your own family doesn't want you, what would make you think you're welcome here?"

Hermione, tired of Ron's insulting behavior, shouted back at Ron, "Ronald, enough! I invited him, okay? I just forgot to mention it with all that's been going on…"

Baffled and angry, Ron was at a loss for words. Harry finally broke the tension in the air and asked, "Why? Why would you invite _him_ here Hermione? Of all people, Malfoy? Do you not remember everything he did? He worked for Voldemort, Hermione!"

"That was years ago, Harry! Why should we still hate him that much? Isn't this what we're celebrating? The end of all that? Why can't we let him join us? He has changed, Harry. He has been through so much and I didn't want him to celebrate alone… _Especially_ because he's renting from the Weasleys. It just wouldn't be right. Please understand."

Draco was beginning to feel annoyed and slightly offended, "Just forget it, Granger. I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll just leave."

Just as Hermione was about to plead with Draco, Mrs. Weasley stood from the table and gently said, "Oh, Draco, dear, you can stay. Ronald was in the wrong. You have every right to celebrate as the rest of us do. Please join us for dinner! We've already finished, but there is plenty of food left for you!"

Hermione smiled at the kindness Mrs. Weasley was showing. Everyone knew the anniversary was always a hard one for the Weasley family, so seeing such kindness toward a former Death Eater was unusual. Draco knew it would be impossible to resist, so he sat down to join the rest of the family. The air filled with cheerful voices once more and Draco finally felt welcome. Ron, however, remained in his seat angry as he glared at Hermione and Draco.

As dinner ended and the room was restored to its original form, everyone began heading outside to celebrate with some old fireworks of Fred and George's.

Soon Draco and Hermione were the only two left in the room.

"Listen, um, I just wanted to thank you, Hermione. It really has been fun. I don't think I've eaten this much or laughed this much in years," said Draco, with a soft smile on his face.

Knowing that Draco was enjoying himself made Hermione happy. Smiling, Hermione said to Draco, "Well I'm glad to hear that Draco. Like I said… it just wouldn't have been right to not invite you here. I'm sorry about Ronald's reaction though…"

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being pulled toward Draco as he brought her in for a hug. They stood there, hugging, both refusing to let the other go despite the awkwardness of the situation. It had been years since either of them had been hugged so caringly and so gently that neither of them wanted it to end. Just as Draco was about to let go of Hermione, he noticed something unusual.

"Hermione… are those… are those bruises on your neck?"

Suddenly remembering the bruises she forgot to cover up, Hermione tries to come up with an excuse for why they're there, "Erm, well, yes. It's not what you think though! Honestly, I'm just clumsy! I slipped on a wet floor and hit my, um, neck on a… on a chair!"

Draco clearly didn't believe Hermione's story. His fists began to curl up into a ball.

"Granger, don't lie to me! I hate being lied to."

Just then, Ron burst into the room with a scowl on his face.

"'Mione! What the hell are you doing in here still? The fireworks are about to start." Ron's face quickly turned red with anger when he saw Draco standing with Hermione. "And what's going on here? Snogging are we? Let's go 'Mione. We'll talk about this at home."

Ron was about to grab Hermione when Draco shouted out, "Wait just a minute, you stupid Weasel. I haven't had my say yet. You see, Hermione, I think there is more that you haven't told me. Lucky for me, I'm not at dense as you seem to think I am. I'll leave, Weasel, but first I have something to give to you."

Hermione felt ashamed for lying to Draco and she wanted to apologize later. Neither she nor Ron saw what was coming next though. Draco stepped closer to Ron and suddenly shoved his fist straight into Ron's face causing Ron to fall backward over a chair. Shocked, Ron wiped the blood away from his mouth. Hermione stares in awe over what just happened when Harry and Ginny suddenly run into the kitchen to see what has happened.

Ginny sees Ron on the floor and gasps. "Oh my gosh! Ron, what happened?"

Harry starts to piece the scene together as he looks from Ron to Draco and back to Ron. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Ron screamed at Hermione and Draco, "Get out! Both of you! I don't ever want to see your faces here again, do you understand? Enjoy your life with that stupid Malfoy, Hermione. We already know you've been whoring around with him! Why not just make it official?"

Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes as Ron's words sunk in. All eyes on her now, she starts to speak, "I… I never… I never did…."

As she continued to search for words, Draco quickly grabbed her arm and led her outside. Everyone stared at the two of them, but Draco didn't care. As soon as they were far enough away from the Burrow, they disapperated.

*pop*

Draco and Hermione land right into Draco's soft bed. It takes them a moment, but they both stand up to adjust their clothes before finally acknowledging each other.

"Draco… I'm sorry…"

"Hermione, you don't have to be sorry. It's obviously not your fault. It's that bastard of a weasel's fault."

Hermione looks at Draco with a slight frown on her face, "No, Draco… I mean I'm sorry that you misunderstood. I appreciate that you tried to help, but it really wasn't needed. It's my own fault. Not Ronald's. I just… I keep doing stupid things. I know he has a short temper. I know he's been going through so much these past six years, yet I keep messing up."

Draco feels his heart crack as he listens to Hermione's excuses. He can hardly believe she would ever confess to something that she wasn't at fault with. Draco never knew about the incident with the troll, however, and this wasn't the first time Hermione would admit to doing something wrong that she didn't do in order to protect others.

Draco stares blankly at the wall until he hears Hermione sigh.

"Well, it looks like I have no place to stay tonight…"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. You can stay here tonight. If you really want to go back to the weasel I'm sure he'll be begging for you back tomorrow…" said Draco, disgruntled.

There was more they both wanted to say but didn't have the words to say them. For now, Hermione accepted Draco's offer and thanked him. Feeling a little uneasy, Draco ran to the wardrobe and pulled out a few blankets and an extra pillow.

"You can sleep on the couch. It's actually really comfortable… if you need anything, just ask."

Hermione smiled gently and set up her bed. For the rest of the night Draco listened to Hermione's breathing and occasional sobbing until finally she fell asleep. With the room quiet and nothing but his thoughts to entertain him, Draco began to question even more how he truly felt about Hermione Granger. A girl he once called a mudblood is now his friend and he is scared of what might come from it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! This chapter is a little bit longer than some of my previous chapters as you might notice. I really wanted to keep writing, but I'm going to save the other stuff for the next chapter! I actually based some of this off a song called Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As morning arrives, sunlight begins to flood the apartment. Hermione still lays on the couch breathing softly as she sleeps. After everything that happened the previous day, she was exhausted. Draco had already been up for several hours now and was just getting back from running a few errands.<p>

'_Hmm… she's still sleeping. Guess it's a good thing I called off work today and sent that owl to her work'_, Draco thought to himself. He had a feeling she wouldn't wake up in time for work so he figured it'd be best to just tell the Ministry that she was ill and would need a few days off. It wasn't a complete lie. Hermione was definitely in no condition to be going to work. He took a few days off for himself as well because he didn't want to leave Hermione alone. Draco wasn't sure where Hermione would be mentally and he didn't want to take any chances.

'_Guess I could go bathe as I wait for her to get up.'_

Draco went into the closet to grab a few towels to replace the dirty towels in the bathroom. He gently turned on the water for his bath hoping that it wouldn't be too loud for Hermione. As the tub finished filling and the water shut off, he checked to make sure Hermione was still asleep. When he saw that she was, he started to close the bathroom door but opted not to. Draco figured she would be asleep for awhile so he didn't have to worry about anything.

The bath was refreshing to Draco, and as he positioned himself in the tub he began thinking once more about the night before. It still seemed strange to him that Hermione would ever think it was her fault that Ron abused her. To Draco, it didn't seem right at all and he wanted to do something about it.

After Draco finished bathing and relaxing, he finally drained the tub and proceeded to dry off. Still deep in thought, Draco was oblivious to the fact Hermione had awoken. He had just finished drying off the rest of his body when he heard footsteps. Without thinking, Draco turned to see what the noise was only to find Hermione in the doorway staring at his crotch while her entire face turned red from blushing.

"Oh my… oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh my God, oh my God…" Hermione shouted as she quickly covered her eyes.

Draco attempted to cover himself the best he could and said, "No! I'm sorry! I just wasn't paying attention. I didn't realize you were up yet! I'm sorry! There I'm covered now… you can open your eyes."

Cautiously, Hermione uncovered her eyes to see a towel now covering Draco's once exposed lower half. She still felt extremely embarrassed, however, and continued to look at the ground as she walked back to the couch.

"Just go get dressed. I'll wait for you out here," said Hermione.

Hermione was still sitting on the couch as Draco walked into the living room, now fully dressed. Draco noticed Hermione was reading a letter as he approached her.

"Hey, Granger, I told the Ministry you wouldn't be in for a few days. Told them you were ill… so you don't have to worry about work for now."

"Oh… well that was nice of you, I guess. I didn't really notice what time it was so I didn't even realize I was late. Thank you."

"Erm, what are you reading there?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up at Draco with a slight smile and responded, "A letter… from Ronald. He said he's sorry… for last night. He wants me to come back home!"

In sudden disbelief, Draco shouts out, "What? That bastard thinks he can do and say everything that he did and then just say sorry? Hermione, toss the letter out. He obviously doesn't care about how you feel."

"What? No! You don't understand! It was all just a mistake. He didn't really mean it. He apologized…"

Draco can feel the anger building up inside him, but he tries to contain it. After he finally calms himself again, he says to Hermione, "You drive me crazy! You know that? I mean you're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. You're really going to go back to that stupid Weasel?"

"You just don't understand, Draco! I love him and he loves me. You think you know what happens between Ronald and me but you don't. No relationship is perfect. We have our issues but Ronald really isn't as bad as you think," replies Hermione, on the verge of tears.

"I don't… I don't understand? You really think that? Alright fine! I _don't_ understand. I'll _never_ understand. I will never understand why you hang around… why you give that bastard what he wants. I see what's happening. I know you're trying to protect him, but you don't need to, Hermione. He's a big boy. Let him deal with the consequence of his actions. Let him defend himself. I know you're constantly trying to hide it, but I'm not stupid!"

Hermione looks down at the floor again and says, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

The frustration in Draco begins building up so much that he shoots out of his seat and starts pacing. As he tries to collect his thoughts, the room remains in silence. Finally, Draco sorts out what he wants to say.

"I know what you've been doing, Hermione. It's clear to me even right now. Especially right now. You cover up with make up in the mirror. You try to convince yourself that it'll never happen again. I mean you told me yourself that it's your fault anyway, not his. Of course you're trying to convince yourself. You still love him. The beatings keep coming anyway though, don't they?"

Draco waits for Hermione to speak, but she continues to stare at the ground without making a sound. Realizing she's not going to say anything, Draco continues.

"You cry alone. You never let him see you cry, do you? I heard you last night. You cried yourself to sleep. Is that what you do every night? I think it is. But then, he swears he loves you. That makes everything he's done go away, right? That's how it seemed to work this morning. You cry alone all last night and suddenly this morning he sends you an owl with a letter saying he still loves you. That he wants you to come home."

Tension fills the air as the silence remains between them. Draco has said all that he needed to say. Soon he feels that getting Hermione to respond is a losing battle, so he turns to walk away into his bedroom. Just as he reaches his doorway, Draco hears Hermione's soft voice whisper to him, "Why do you care?"

Draco stops in his tracks and processes what Hermione just said. _'Why do I care?'_ thought Draco.

Once more, he hears Hermione's voice, "You've said it yourself… years ago. I'm just a stupid, little, mudblood. I'd be better off dead. You wanted the Basilisk to kill me off in our second year, didn't you? Maybe I _should_ just die. I seem to be nothing more than a burden on you and everyone else…"

Draco feels his heart shatter. He knew she was right. There was no denying what he had told her back in their school years. He shouldn't care what happens to her. He should be happy that "mudblood Granger" is getting what she deserves, but he's not. Things have changed. Draco has changed. No longer is he the school boy that believes he is better than everyone. No longer is he the child who did everything to impress his father, including things he did not believe in.

Draco turned to look at Hermione as it connected to him what she had said about dying. Just as he was about to say what he was thinking, he saw a knife in her hand. She was going to slit her wrists and take her burden of a life away.

"Hermione, no! Don't do it!" shouted Draco as he rushed to her side and struggled to get the knife away.

"What are you doing? Just let me die! Why can't you just let me die? No one wants me here. You don't want me here! I'm trying to do everyone a favor," screams Hermione.

When the knife is finally freed from Hermione's grasp, Draco sighs. He places his hands on Hermione's and says to her, "Hermione… I don't want you dead. I've never wanted you dead. I know I said a lot of things back at Hogwarts, but you have to believe me when I say I never meant it. I can't really tell you much more than that right now, but you have to believe me. Think of your friends… of your parents. Honestly, I love having you here. It makes the place a lot less lonely. I look forward to your visits. Hermione, to be honest, I sort of view us as friends… I don't know if you do, but I know I do and as a friend I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Hermione still says nothing, but looks up at Draco with tears streaming down her face. Draco hesitates for a moment, worried he might make things worse, before finally embracing Hermione. As he holds her in his arms, Draco lets Hermione cry until all of her tears are gone. Before letting go of her, Draco whispers into Hermione's ear as if worried someone else might hear. Hermione feels a slight chill go up her spine as she feels Draco's warm breath in her ear.

After they separate, Draco has an idea.

"Hermione, we're going to give Weasel a little visit," Draco tells Hermione.

Before Hermione can question or object, Draco grabs her hand and in an instant they're gone.


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It has many instance of heavy dialogue, but I felt it was important to do such in order to get certain things out. Much love! ~Lily's Fireflies**

* * *

><p>"Draco, why are we here? I really don't think it's a good idea," said Hermione as they appeared in front of the house she and Ron shared.<p>

"I told you, we're paying him a visit. He wanted you to come back, right? Well here you are and here I am about to give him Hell," replied Draco.

Draco was determined to confront Ron once more and there was nothing Hermione could do or say to change his mind. They both stood there for a moment and glanced at each other before finally knocking on the door. For a second, Draco feared Ron wouldn't be home. Hermione was about to let out a sigh of relief when suddenly they heard the door knob turn.

"I don't…. bloody Hell, what are _you_ doing here, Malfoy? Hermione? Come back to apologize?" asked Ron.

"Well… I-" Hermione began to say, but Draco interrupted.

"-No, Weasel. We came here to talk to you about something. Care to let us in?"

Ron appeared to be slightly offended that Draco would ever suggest being allowed into the house. He hated Malfoy for as long as he could remember and he wasn't about to let him come into his personal life freely. Ron noticed Hermione standing next to Draco, quietly staring at the ground and quickly grabbed at her wrist to pull her in.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go back to our life. Just make sure this doesn't happen again or I might not be so generous next time. Now piss off, Malfoy."

Draco, getting angry now, puts his arm in front of Hermione and pushes her back from Ron's grip.

"Listen here you little Weasel, I don't give a fuck what you think about me. I don't care if you hate my guts, but you _will_ listen to what I'm about to say to you. Do you understand?"

Ron smirks and responds, "Funny, Malfoy. It's amazing how things change. Why don't you just mind your own business and leave us alone. We're obviously happy together."

Draco, seeing that he is getting absolutely no where, gives up on reasoning with Ron. His new approach is getting straight to the point.

"Explain the bruises on Hermione, then. If you're so fucking happy as you like to say you are then why the Hell does she have bruises all over her? Why does she cry when she thinks about you or talks about you? Why?"

"It's none of your bloody business, Malfoy. Maybe she's just clumsy. Ever think of that?" Ron questions Draco, trying to defend himself.

"Bull shit. Don't try to play me, Weasel. I'm not a fool. _You _put those bruises on her. Don't try to get out of it. All I have to ask is this: Do you feel like a man?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Do you feel like a man when you push Hermione around? Is that why you beat her? Do you feel better about yourself when she falls to the ground? Don't even answer that. I already know the answer, but let me tell you something. Someday this world you've built for yourself is going to crumble to pieces. All the lies you've said, all the harm you've done… they all have consequences. Karma is a bitch, Weasel, and it's coming right back for you. Everything you've done to her keeps piling up and if you're not careful, you're going to drown. She will have had enough and she will leave you broken."

Ron remains speechless in disbelief that Draco Malfoy would actually lecture him.

Draco continues, "You may beg for her to come back, but if I have any say then she won't be back. Hermione deserves better than you."

Ron finally finds his voice again and shouts, "Just who do you think you are? Coming over here and telling me what to do?"

Draco, sick of Ron, turns to Hermione and says, "Come on, let's go. There's nothing more to be said here."

"Wait… there's one thing I'd like to say to you, Ronald."

Ron stares blankly at Hermione.

Hermione stares back for a moment then says, "I really did love you. I _do_ love you… but I just can't do this anymore. I started falling in love with you back in our third year at Hogwarts. I didn't fully realize it until our fourth year though. I loved the way you were, but you've changed so much since we got together in what would've been our seventh year. You've become angry. You've become abusive. I try to tell myself that you'll get better. That things will go back to how they were, but each year you seem to get worse. You started drinking and I just can't deal with it anymore. I'm sorry. I just can't let you hurt me anymore."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face and once again she lost her will to speak. Draco and Hermione were gone in a blink and Ron was left standing in the door way alone. Ron was still trying to process everything he was just told. Still speechless, he turned back to the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione sat in silence once more. They both said what needed to be said, but each of them worried they might have taken it too far. After an hour passed, Hermione finally broke the silence.<p>

"When I was a little girl I always dreamed of waking up some day to find out I was really a princess. I wanted to be like Cinderella. I know you don't know who that is, but she was a gorgeous princess in the Muggle fairy tales."

Draco was unsure of why Hermione started to share this information. Not sure how he should respond, he simply said, "Oh really?"

Hermione let out a slight laugh. She knew Draco must think she's weird for randomly bringing that up. It was quite random, but that didn't stop her from talking more. She had a desire to share something about herself. Draco had been so kind to her, it just felt natural to tell him more.

"You must think I'm crazy. Honestly, I've never really told anyone this before. I tend to keep things about my childhood private since it never compared to growing up in the Wizarding world."

"No. Please, continue. I'd love to hear more," Draco mumbled. He was being completely serious.

"Well… I never did become that princess. I should've realized then that I wasn't cut out to be a princess. I've always been too ugly. My teeth were awful and my hair has always been too bushy."

"Don't say that. You don't have to be perfect to be a princess…"

"Well, I suppose not, but it was still a silly dream. Of course… I never imagined I'd become a witch! When I turned eleven and got my acceptance letter I was ecstatic! I never really had any friends when I was little. It seemed I was always too smart. Everyone called me a freak. When I got my Hogwarts letter, I thought to myself, 'Finally, a place where I'll fit in!' I had this silly idea that magical people must be incredibly intelligent. I thought that magical abilities were related to intelligence."

Draco burst out laughing, "You really thought that? You naïve child! Wow… I think that's the best thing I've heard in awhile."

Hermione attempts to defend herself, but fails. Finally she admits, "Alright, I was sort of naïve… so imagine my surprise when I boarded the Hogwarts Express and found average students surrounding me. That first month of school was painful for me…"

"You're kidding right? You always seemed overly thrilled to be in class. Every class we had together you had this goofy grin on your face because you knew more than everyone else," Draco reflected.

"Well, in class I was pretty happy. The professors all loved me. Except for Snape, of course, but I enjoyed learning about something so new to me. My happiness usually ended when I left the classroom though. I still didn't have friends. I was still a freak. No one wanted me around… even when I thought I was being helpful I was apparently being a burden. I was alone… again. My parents were hundreds of miles away and any friends I _did_ have from home were Muggles and they would eventually move on. I was an outsider. When I met you, I realized just how much of an outsider I was. You called me a-"

"-a Mudblood," Draco said, finishing Hermione's sentence. Any guilt he felt before was increased ten times.

"Yes," Hermione continued, "a Mudblood. I didn't realize, at the time, that people were still calling Muggle-borns Mudbloods. It hurt me more than anyone would ever know. When Harry and Ronald knocked out that troll on Halloween, I felt like I had finally found a place to belong. We didn't always get along, but we had such a great friendship. I will never regret being friends with them…"

Regret fills Draco's body as he listens to Hermione speak. He never realized how much she hurt. He never noticed how hard her life must have been.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I… I didn't know. I shouldn't have said the things I did."

Hermione sighs, "Don't be sorry. It's in the past now. Sure it still hurts sometimes to think about it, but we've all grown up. I'm different. You're different. I know you'd never call me a Mudblood now…"

Draco looks at Hermione's arms crossed on the table. The word 'mudblood' is still slightly visible as a scar on Hermione's arm. Draco could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. He still had visions of Bellatrix carving the word into Hermione's arm. He could still hear the screams. It tore him apart when he saw her on the ground, defenseless. Yet, he didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched. He would never forgive himself.

Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence, Draco smiled at Hermione. He was happy that she would share something so personal about her life. He felt like he finally knew a bit about her. Hermione and Draco had been visiting each other for awhile, but never had they shared anything personal. Time never seemed right and they were both worried about being judged. Since Hermione was sharing parts of her past, Draco thought it would only be fair to share something about his.

"Would you like to know what happened to me seven years ago? Right after Professor Dumbledore died?"


	11. Chapter 10

****SOME QUOTES ARE STRIKINGLY SIMILAR TO THOSE OF HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PAGES 457-9. THEY HAVE BEEN PARAPHRASED AS TO KEEP FROM COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT, BUT WERE INCLUDED AS TO GIVE THE MOST ACCURATE PORTRAYAL OF THE SITUATION THAT OCCURS IN THE SCENE. CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING. THIS STORY IS PROPERTY OF LILY'S FIREFLIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUALMS ABOUT COPYRIGHT ISSUES PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX IT.****

* * *

><p>Draco exhaled heavily, bracing himself for what he was about to reveal to Hermione. Sharing personal details of his life was not Draco's strong point and his past was probably one of the few things he vowed to never reveal to anyone. However, Draco only found it right to share his past with Hermione after she shared such intimate details of her life. Strangely, he felt he could trust her. If anyone had to know about his past, he'd want it to be Hermione because he knew that she would not judge him.<p>

Hermione stared at Draco, anxious for him to speak. She wanted to know what had been causing his nightmares. She wanted to see what made him feel so vulnerable that he had to put up so many walls. When Draco was finally at ease, he opened his mouth to speak.

"A lot of my past started just after Professor Dumbledore was murdered. He... Voldemort… found out that I didn't actually kill Dumbledore myself. Obviously, he was angry….

"_I gave you one task, Draco Malfoy, one task to prove yourself. Now tell me, why should I let you live?" the Dark Lord asked Draco._

"_Erm… well… he's dead isn't he? Dumbledore is still dead. You got what you wanted," said Draco._

_The Dark Lord thought for a moment. It was true. Dumbledore is dead now. Years of planning Dumbledore's death finally came together and Voldemort would be indestructible. Harry Potter would no longer have the protection of the old wizard. Taking over Hogwarts would be a simple task and all the young witches and wizards would bow down to him after he mercifully let them live and serve him. However, Draco would still have to be punished._

_The Dark Lord spoke with inappropriate laughter, "Yes, I suppose Dumbledore IS dead. I did get what I wanted, but I gave YOU the task of putting an end to his life and you failed. You are lucky Severus was there to complete the task instead. I shall spare your life like the merciful lord I am, but you shall be punished still. Now bow to your Lord."_

_Draco hesitantly bowed to the Dark Lord. Draco was happy that his life has been spared, but he feared what his future may hold._

_Draco looked up at Lord Voldemort and whispered, "Thank you. It won't happen again."_

"_No. It won't happen again. I won't be so kind next time," Lord Voldemort assured Draco._

_Standing in the corner of the room was Bellatrix Lestrange. Although Draco was her nephew, she still found a sick sense of humor in the idea of Draco being punished. Anyone who would dare disobey the Dark Lord deserved to be punished in her eyes. How anyone could betray a man with such power and honor was bewildering to her._

_Lord Voldemort called for Bellatrix, "Bella, show your nephew what it means to complete a simple task."_

"_Of course, my Lord. Just what would you like me to do with my darling nephew?" asked Bellatrix, with a slight snicker._

"_A little torture should be good. Do not disappoint me," answered the Dark Lord._

_A huge grin crossed Bellatrix's face as she squealed with excitement, "Do I ever dissapoint? Hehe this should be fun. Come, nephew of mine, let me teach you a little lesson!"_

_Fear filled Draco's body as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the torture that was about to be performed. No amount of preparedness would ever stop the pain, however. Before Draco could blink, Bellatrix aimed her wand and shouted, "Crucio!"_

_Pain shot through every limb, every muscle, every vein of Draco's body. Never in his life had Draco felt such pain. Only one thing ever came close and even that didn't hurt anywhere near the pain he was feeling now. Screams began to fill the room and it took Draco a moment to realize the screams were his own. He wanted it to end. The pain was all becoming too much to bear and at this point he believed he would've been better off dead. At least death would've come quick. Soon, Draco's body had enough and his mind shut down. Peace overtook his body as he slipped away gently into the darkness of his mind._

"Oh my God, Draco, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!" Hermione shouted out.

Hermione never imagined what Draco went though could've been so terrible. There were only a few people Hermione would ever dream of torturing and Draco was never one of them. Draco was far from perfect, but even he didn't deserve to experience so much pain.

Draco stared at his hands and spoke, "Don't be sorry. I did it to myself. I should've just killed Dumbledore like I was told to."

"Don't say that! I doubt you had it in you. I think even you had enough respect for Professor Dumbledore to know that killing him wasn't right. You were just scared!"

"You can see why I've never told anyone this right?" asked Draco.

Hermione quickly answered, "Of course! I don't blame you at all. I'm just so sorry that you went through that. Bellatrix was insane."

Draco couldn't deny that his aunt was crazy. She always seemed to have an odd obsession with Voldemort to the point where some would say it was unhealthy beyond all means.

"Yes. She was. However, there is more. I woke up in my room after being out cold for a couple of days. Voldemort forced his way into our manor and claimed it as the official meeting place for all business. There were plenty of other homes he could have selected, but he chose my home so he could keep my family under close surveillance. He didn't trust us. I spent the rest of the summer watching strangers being tortured and killed. It got worse though. Eventually I started to see Hogwarts Professors in my home. Professors that I had at some point… they were just hanging there hopeless and defenseless. They cried out to me for help, but I couldn't do anything. I just sat there and watched them die. Going back to Hogwarts was a blessing for once."

Draco paused. He began to get the feeling that he was sharing too much information. Draco hated feeling vulnerable and that was about all he was feeling at this point. Hermione and Draco sat in the silence until Hermione finally broke the tension.

"No wonder you try to block out the past… no wonder you have nightmares. You poor thing. I never knew… is that all? Or was there more?" asked Hermione, concerned.

Draco's memory shot back to the time Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix.

"There was more."

"_Draco, come here," said Narcissa._

_The snatchers claimed to have captured Harry Potter and his companions. Draco walked into the room and saw the three prisoners awaiting their fate. First appearances suggested the trio must've been mistaken for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but upon further inspection it was clear there was no mistake._

"_Well, boy?" asked Greyback._

_Draco approached the trio._

_Lucius Malfoy was looking eager as he waited for Draco to unmask Harry Potter._

"_Is it him, son? Is it Harry Potter?"_

"_I can't… I can't be sure," said Draco._

_Draco was hoping if he only made it appear as if he got a good look at the three then he could leave in peace and maybe he wouldn't be the cause of the trio's pain. Although he would give anything to bully them more, he believed he was the only person entitled to abuse them. Unfortunately, Draco wouldn't get off so easily. As he was about to leave the room, he heard Greyback's voice calling for him._

"_Draco, come and take another look! Look properly this time and tell us what you think!"_

_Draco took another glimpse at Harry. It was obvious the snatchers caught the right person. If he told the snatchers it was Harry, the Dark Lord would be pleased and the Malfoy family would be rewarded and forgiven. However, Draco was fearful for not only himself, but his peers too._

"_I don't know," he said._

_Just as Draco thought he was safe, he heard his name called out once more._

"_Son, isn't that the Granger girl? The Mudblood you've mentioned that hangs out with Potter?" asked Lucius._

"_Maybe… I don't know…"_

_Lucius pleaded with his son, "Please, Draco, be honest. Is it Granger?"_

_Draco couldn't lie to his father. As much as he wanted to protect Hermione, he couldn't deny that she was one of the prisoners when his father asked._

"_Yeah…"_

Hermione interrupted Draco, "I already know this part, Draco… I was there… It's really not something I was to be reminded of."

Hermione didn't understand why Draco would bring up that time at the manor. It was obviously a difficult time for both of them, but she didn't understand why it was necessary.

Draco spoke softly to Hermione, "I know you know, 'Mione… but it's still a part of my past. It's still a part of my pain."

_Hermione was brought into the room separate from her companions. Bellatrix had been waiting for this moment for years since she found out about 'Mudblood Granger'. Having the opportunity to inflict pain on a girl unworthy of her magical status was one of the greatest achievements for Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix snickered, "Well, if it isn't the little Mudblood! Come to play, have you? We should have a bit of fun!"_

_Draco was forced to stand with his parents as Bellatrix made her way towards the defenseless Hermione Granger. Although he wasn't particularly fond of the muggle-born, he didn't think it was right for her to be treated so terribly. Draco made fun of Hermione for years and even wished terrible things for her, but he never would have physically harmed her himself._

_Bellatrix's laughter filled the room as she lunged herself at Hermione's arm._

"_I think the Mudblood should be reminded of how unworthy she is! Don't you think so, little girl?" Bellatrix cruelly asked Hermione._

_Hermione's screams filled the air as Bellatrix began to carve into Hermione's skin. Draco began to crack. Too many people had been murdered or tortured in his presence and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. The urge to shout out and shove Bellatrix off Hermione was overwhelming. Unfortunately, too many people were watching. If he jumped to save Hermione, a Mudblood, he would be called a traitor immediately and he would be locked up himself. His parents would be ashamed and his life would definitely be over. Silently, tears fell down his face. Draco inhaled deeply and tried to cover up his grief as Hermione's screams continued to torture his soul._

_When everything was over, the screams turned into whimpers. The scent of fresh blood was evident as Hermione's arm read 'Mudblood'. Draco felt relieved when the snatchers finally removed Hermione from the room._

"You see, Hermione… I know it doesn't make a difference, but it killed me to see you that evening. It killed me to know that I couldn't do anything because I was too selfish. I should've done more. I'm a terrible person," cried Draco.

"Don't. Please, don't blame yourself. You're not a terrible person for that no matter what anyone tells you. You were being threatened by Voldemort. I think everyone would have done the same."

Draco began to cry harder, "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Hermione, why are you so kind to me? I've been a terrible person to you. I don't deserve to have you as a friend."

Hermione let Draco cry as she reached out to hold him. Never had she seen Draco in such a vulnerable state. It was strange, but she wasn't about to give an even bigger blow to his pride.


	12. Chapter 11

***Hello lovely readers! The next chapter is finally here! I wrote it when I should've been sleeping instead so I hope you enjoy it. :) This one was inspire from yet another song which some of you may be familiar with but who knows. It's from "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. You'll see it more toward the end. Again, I hope you enjoy it and I'll do my best to write another chapter soon. ~Lily's Fireflies*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The light of the morning sun shined down on Draco and Hermione who had somehow fallen asleep in each other's arms. Neither stirred as an owl began knocking on the window of Draco's bedroom, eager to deliver a message. Finally giving up its attempt to alert the Draco and Hermione, the owl flew away. Several hours passed and the owl returned once again tapping on the window. This time, it was Draco who woke.<p>

*_tap, tap, tap*_

Draco sighed and was about to get up when he realized he was still being held. He briefly smiled, then did his best to move without waking Hermione. When he was on his feet, Draco heard Hermione exhale and he worried that he woke her. To his relief, she just turned over and once again she was motionless aside from her light breathing.

*_tap, tap, tap*_

"Oy, I coming, I'm coming…" muttered Draco under his breath.

Draco opened the window and saw a tiny piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg. He quickly untied the parchment and gave the owl a Galleon. The owl flew off as Draco shut the window and opened the letter. It was from Ginny. She was writing to Hermione, but it only said one thing: "_We need to talk about your situation, Hermione. ~Ginny"_

Draco quickly put the letter back to its original form and sat it on the kitchen counter. He wondered what situation Ginny could possibly be talking about. It was none of his business, but Draco had a hunch it was about him. He chose to ignore his concerns for the time being, however, and sat on the floor next to the couch. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully and Draco was not about to disturb her over a letter.

Quietly, he watched Hermione sleep. Draco never really noticed just how beautiful she was. Sure he thought she was attractive, but when she is asleep and looks so innocent her beauty reaches beyond his expectations. Beyond that, Hermione was the only woman to ever see Draco for who he really was. He hated opening up to people, but Hermione was different. He felt like he could tell her anything and she would still be there for him. Draco felt like the luckiest guy alive to have Hermione in his life and for a split second, he truly felt like Hermione was the only woman he needed. No one else could make him feel wanted. No one else could fix him. Draco began to wish that Hermione would be his forever. He was so far into his day dream that he was oblivious to Hermione waking up.

"Well hello there, mister creepy," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Draco was startled, and then realized he had been staring at Hermione the entire time. His face turned red with embarrassment.

Hermione laughed at Draco's embarrassment, but not because she was making fun of him. She thought it was cute. "So you were watching me sleep? Some people might say that's a little weird, don't you think. Never mind though! How did you sleep, Draco? Feeling better?"

Draco attempted to regain his composure and forced words out of his mouth, "Never been better."

They continued to smile at each other awkwardly until Hermione noticed the letter sitting on the counter.

"Is that for me?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

Hermione rushed over to the counter and opened the letter. She sighed when she read it and looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry, love, I've got to meet Ginny for lunch. I almost forgot. So I'll come back later! I promise," Hermione said as she rushed for the door. She never fixed her hair, but she figured she would do it on the way. Draco looked a little sad, but forced a smile anyway. After that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>On her way out, Hermione conjured a patronus to tell Ginny where to meet her. Although it had been years since either of them was in Hogsmeade, Hermione believed the Three Broomsticks would be the perfect meeting place. Not only would it bring back many fond memories, it was always the best meeting place for gossip.<p>

As expected, Ginny was already sitting in a booth with a fresh glass of Butterbeer when Hermione arrived. Hermione joined Ginny in the booth but before she could say anything, Ginny cried out, "Oh my God! Hermione what is going on with you? You have to tell me everything!"

Trying to act innocent, Hermione responded, "I don't know what you're talking about Gin… What is there to tell?"

"Oh like Hell there is nothing to tell! You know bloody well what I'm talking about, 'Mione! Harry tells me stuff too, you know. So does Ron. They've been saying you've changed. That you left Ron and now you're spending all of your time with Draco. Tell me all the details! Is he good in bed?" asked Ginny almost too excitedly.

"What? No! Why would you even go there? You obviously have it all wrong!" shouted Hermione. She was shocked that Ginny would even suggest such a thing.

Ginny smiled and said, "Oh, I don't think I do. You may not be sleeping together, but I know there's something going on that you've been keeping to yourself. So, spill."

Hermione sat there quietly as she thought about the past few months. If anything was certain it was the fact that Draco and Hermione had indeed become much closer than anyone could have expected. Their relationship was growing intimate and they were sharing things that no one else knew about them with each other. The situation was an interesting one at the very least. There was no way Hermione was going to get out of this one and both she and Ginny knew this. Finally, Hermione was ready to talk.

"Okay, Gin, you're right. Things have gotten a little bit… weird between Draco and me. I don't know if I'd say we're intimate in a romantic way or not, but there is definitely something there. He's just… so different! I never imagined what it must be like to have his life. There is just so much to him that people seem to ignore and it's just so sad. I think he just needs someone to show they care," said Hermione.

Ginny replied, "Well that's all fair enough, but do you think… do you think something could develop between the two of you? I promise not to tell, 'Mione! I just want to know."

Hermione thought for a moment and then gave Ginny a simple but honest answer, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Draco was still waiting at home for Hermione to come back and he slowly grew impatient. He wanted to know what it was Ginny and Hermione was talking about, but waiting around was boring. After awhile he decided to take a nap to pass the time.<p>

His dreams were different this time. Instead of dreaming of the massacre of witches and wizards everywhere, the slaughter of his friends, and the torture of his body, he dreamt was some might call a sweet relief of a dream. For him, however, it was far from a relief; it was the more torturous dream he had ever had. In this dream, Draco was alone.

_Trapped in darkness with no way of escaping, Draco cried out. He yearned for someone to find him, to save him. He needed someone, anyone, to help him but no one cared. He was simply ignored. Some people noticed him in the shadows, but all they did was sneer and kept walking. Why would anyone want to help a pitiful person like himself? They all knew what he had done. They didn't need any more proof and believed that he deserved anything he got. The walls began caving in around him and pain seared through his body. Every muscle and every bone felt like they were being torn apart. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was just about to break when suddenly he heard a voice in the distance._

"_Somebody help me! Somebody, please! You've got to help!"_

_The voice sounded familiar to Draco. Somehow, despite the scared and panicked tone to the voice, it was comforting. The pain in his body left as he was soothed and healed by the voice. The voice then cried out again._

"_I can't find Draco! Has anyone seen him? Sir, please, if you could just help me find him… I'm so scared that something terrible has happened to him…"_

_How odd. The voice was crying out for him. That's when he realized who the owner of the voice was. It was Hermione's. She was beginning to sob. He wanted so greatly to reach out and comfort her, but he was stuck. It would be impossible to shout out to her and tell her he was there the whole time. There was something else, however, that concerned him more. Why was no one helping her? Why did it seem that no one else cared? Hermione was one of the most beloved witches out there yet no one was helping her. That's when he realized it. No one was helping her because she was looking for him and all he could do was sit and stare at her. This time, the walls were crumbling around her instead of him and for the rest of the dream he heard her screams and cries as he sat there feeling lonelier and more helpless than he had ever felt in his life.  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Hermione got back to Draco's apartment, soft sobs could be heard coming from his bedroom. Worried, she went to check on Draco only to find that he was sleeping. She figured he was probably just having another one of his nightmares, but something about his behavior now seemed different than his usual nightmare behaviors. As Draco continued to sob, Hermione thought it best to carefully wake him up.<p>

Hermione gently caressed Draco's face and whispered carefully into his ear, "Draco… Draco, it is okay. Just wake up and everything will be alright. Draco…"

Draco's sobs began to subside as he regained consciousness. Although he was finally awake, the nightmare still felt real and he was uncertain as to whether or not Hermione was actually there. Hermione continued to caress his face as to comfort him and within a short time he convinced himself that he was no longer dreaming.

"I told you everything would be okay, Draco," said Hermione, softly.

Draco exhaled, "Yes… it's much better now. It had the worst dream, 'Mione."

"Was it not like your others? What happened?" Hermione asked.

Draco tried to recall the dream the best he could. Some details were hazy, but he still remembered the general idea. He looked up into Hermione's eyes and said, "I had this dream… this nightmare really… that I had gone missing. It wasn't like I was kidnapped or anything… I was just gone. I was surrounded in darkness and had no way out. No one knew where I was and no one could help me. Then you were there suddenly. You were scared… so very scared. You cried out for help because you wanted to find me. You were afraid for me… but no one listened to you… no one cared that I was missing."

"Oh, Draco, you poor thing! I'm so sorry. It was just a dream though. Nothing more," Hermione said attempting to comfort Draco.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "There's more though Hermione… when you woke me… I woke with this thought; a fear more so than anything. When I'm done here… when my life ends… what am I leaving? You have all the memories of fighting in the Great War and being part of the Golden Trio. People adore you, Harry, and Ron. All I've got are people remember the terrible things I've done. They have no reason to miss me… no reason to care."

"That's not true! Draco, plenty of people care about you," Hermione replied.

Draco shook his head again, "No. They really don't. The only person who seems to ever care anymore is you. Believe me, it makes me happy that you care, but I need to ask for one thing from you."

Concerned, Hermione asked, "What's that?"

"When my time comes…. When it's my turn to die or leave everything behind… forget all the wrong I've done. Help me, Hermione… help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. You've done so much for me, 'Mione and I really don't want to be that same boy I was back at Hogwarts. I want people to forgive my past sins and have reasons to miss me. Please though… don't resent me if you're ever feeling empty. I promise to do everything I can for you. I will always be there for you even if I can't physically be there… just keep me in your memory and leave out all the rest."

"Draco… I'll always be here for you. I promise that people will see you for who you are… they just need time. I'm just afraid that one day someone might say something that puts you over the edge," admitted Hermione.

Draco gave a slight smile and said, "Don't be. Don't be afraid because there is no reason to be. I've taken my beatings. I mean sure… I'm strong on the surface. That's why everyone thinks I don't care. That's what I want them to think, but I'm not strong all the way through. Deep down I'm terrified. I've never been perfect, but neither have you. Which, really, is what inspires me to keep going. Having you here with me every day is my drive through each day. I can't be who you are, but you can always help me become a better me."

Hermione was speechless. She could feel her cheeks flush as Draco continued to stare deeply into her brown eyes. This feeling was unusual to her. Her heart was beating faster than the wings of a butterfly and she wanted to run away from it. The only problem was, the person she would want to run away to was already here.

Before Hermione could register what was happening, Draco pulled her down for the sweetest, most gentle kiss she ever had and for that moment all of time froze and the only people left in the world were them.


	13. Chapter 12

**I am, as always, so very sorry for not updating more! I am in my last semester of college/Uni so I barely have time to even breathe! I know where I'm going with the story though, I just need to be able to write it all down! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's on a shorter side from what it's been recently. :)**

* * *

><p>"Ginny, I don't know what to do!" Hermione said frantically.<p>

"Whoa, 'Mione, start from the beginning. You were talking so fast that I barely had time to register what you were saying. So Draco did what?" asked Ginny.

Hermione took a second to breathe then tried to calmly rethink everything that happened. Ginny was eagerly waiting for Hermione's response.

"Ginny… he… he kissed me."

"Oh. My. God! He kissed you? Seriously? Tell me everything!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione was suddenly feeling self-conscious. She was never really one to kiss and tell, but that may have been partially because she was dating Ginny's brother for a while. She was trying to think of how to word it, but she was worried about what Ginny would think if she knew how Hermione really felt about the kiss. Ginny was the closest thing Hermione ever had to a sister and it terrified her to think that Ginny might be ashamed.

When Hermione finally gained the courage, she said to Ginny, "He had just woken up. A nightmare… or something... I don't even know. He was distraught. I went to comfort him just as I usually would when someone was down… but it was different. He, Draco was afraid of losing me. I told him he didn't have to worry about that and then he… he kissed me."

Ginny burst out, "Well no shit! Of course he kissed you, but how did you feel?"

Hermione was hoping this question would get forgotten, but unfortunately for her it wasn't. She responded, "Gin, I don't know. It felt so, so right. I feel incredibly guilty. I was with Ronald for so long. I loved him. I was going to marry him. Yet somehow, Draco comes alone and then suddenly everything seems to go up in flames. I don't understand it."

"Would you do it again?" asked Ginny.

"I want to say no. I feel like I should say no. Honestly, though, I have no idea. Literally it felt like we were the only people in the world when he kissed me. The last time Ronald made me feel that way was when we kissed for the first time in our seventh year. It was such a gentle, sweet kiss. Something that I never expected I would experience with Draco," said Hermione.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Hermione, do you think that maybe this is what you needed? Is it possible that you and Draco have established some sort of forbidden, odd connection that wasn't intended? It's obvious he cares about you. You need to figure out what you want."

"Gin, that's just it. I don't know. I'm so scared because it feels wrong. He called me a Mudblood for God's sake!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, that was many years ago. You know better than anyone else that he most definitely _does not_ feel that way anymore. Draco is a changed man."

Hermione thoughtfully considered this. "That may be true. I just don't know! I know I keep saying that, but I don't. I feel connected with him. Maybe even more connected than I've ever felt with anyone before. I just don't know if this is good. I love being friends with him. I love talking to him. And he's a great kisser. I just don't want to lose our rare friendship."

"Oh my God, Hermione, you already said it's a rare friendship, but it's so much more! If you two can even manage to be friends without killing each other, then maybe you two actually have a shot. Think about it. You were a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin. You're a muggle-born; he's a pure-blood. It's doomed to fail, yet somehow you two are making it happen. Just go for it."

Reluctantly, Hermione agreed. She had no choice. It was initiated by Draco, so it had to be something, she was sure. Even if it did ruin their friendship, it shouldn't matter much since it's written in the stars to fail anyway. She decided she was going to confront Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco was working in the Ice Cream Parlour again after being gone for a few weeks. He tried his best to focus on his job, but he still had something on his mind. A few days had passed since it happened, but he still couldn't believe it. He had kissed Hermione Granger; A "mudblood". Well, a muggle-born anyway.<p>

Draco muttered under his breath while washing down the talbes, "_Dammit Draco, what are you doing? Why would you do something so… so stupid! If you thought you had anything with her, surely it's over. How can I even look at her now?_"

Audrey had just finished looking the doors and noticed Draco in distress. She considered approaching him, but he looked like he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Draco was one of her best employees and she didn't want to do anything to scare him off, so she simply closed the blinds to the Parlour and hung up the keys before leaving him alone. She trusted Draco to keep the place in one piece.

The door shut behind Audrey and Draco was once again alone. He had to face it eventually, he just wasn't sure if he was ready. He knew without a doubt that Hermione would be waiting for him back at the apartment. Hermione had been sleeping on the couch for almost a month while she looked for another place to live. All Draco could do to convince himself to go back to the apartment that night was trick himself into believing that Hermione would feel too awkward to bring anything up. They would be able to sit and eat dinner as if nothing happened. It wouldn't be awkward at all. Not one bit.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter for you all! It's a bit short again, but it's late and I need some sleep! I hope you enjoy it, there is more to come soon (hopefully)! With love, Lily's Fireflies 3**

* * *

><p>*<em>Pop<em>*

Draco had apparated back to the door of his flat after he finished closing up the Parlour. He fully expected Hermione to be waiting inside for him, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the conversation. With one last breath Draco put his hand on the knob and opened the door. The apartment was dark quiet except for the ticking sound of the clock. Draco could feel his heart fluttering once again with the thought that Hermione might be sitting in the dark waiting. He turned on the lights only to face how silly he was for thinking Hermione would ever sit in the dark if there were lights available to her. She probably would have had her nose in a book while waiting.

With a sigh of relief, Draco took off his jacket and sat on the couch. That's when it hit him. He didn't have to face Hermione if he didn't want to. Not now. He could put a charm on the flat. Lock the doors where even Alohomora won't work if Hermione tried, because she most definitely would. He wouldn't have to worry about apparition either because it wasn't possible for wizards to apparate in and out of his flat.

If Draco was going to follow through with his idea, he had to act quickly because Hermione wasn't going to give him much time to work with. Draco jumped from the couch and got to work. Starting with the door first, he made his way around the flat. After everything looked secure, he put one last charm on the windows to give the appearance that the lights were off even if they weren't. Just to be safe, however, Draco turned all the lights off and climbed into bed. There he would lay awake, waiting to hear signs of Hermione just in case she figured out a way in.

* * *

><p>A few errands and a few owls later, Hermione finally made it back to the flat. She had her mind set. She needed to talk to Draco about the kiss or else they'd never get anywhere. Hermione had gone through the conversation over and over in her head as she ran her errands earlier that day and she needed to finally face it. Feeling her heart dropping into her stomach, she reached for the handle to open the door. Confusion overcame Hermione when the door refused to open.<p>

"Odd," she thought to herself.

"Accio keys," muttered Hermione and within a second the keys flew out from the bottom of her purse straight into her hands.

The keys didn't work either. Hermione knew she had one last option, and if this option didn't work then her fears would be confirmed.

Pointing her wand straight at the lock, Hermione used the spell that got her, Ron, and Harry into the forbidden corridor where Fluffy was hidden.

"Alohomora!"

Nothing. Hermione felt a single tear fall from her eye as she confirmed her suspicions. Draco was avoiding her. Quickly, she wiped away the tear and accepted it. If that was how he wanted to handle it for the night then she would respect that. Hermione was certain that tomorrow would bring better luck and after a good night of sleep Draco would be ready to talk to her. For now, she would just go back to Harry and Ginny's house and stay there for the night. Before she apparated, Hermione decided to cast a patronus to warn Ginny and Harry that she would be arriving for the night. After the patronus was sent off, she was gone with a _pop_.

* * *

><p>She was gone. For a moment, Draco thought for sure that Hermione was going to figure out a way in. After all, she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age. Knowing that she didn't figure out a way in relieved him, yet for some reason he felt his heart swell slightly with sadness. Draco knew it was wrong. He knew he should've let her come in. He was being a coward. All those years in Hogwarts taught him nothing apparently. He was a coward then and he's a coward now.<p>

Draco tried to convince himself that he needed the time. Repeatedly, he told himself that if Hermione had come in that night then things wouldn't have worked out. The friendship would be ruined and everything he had hoped to have with her would be ruined. Talking would only make things more awkward. Draco and Hermione needed a break, that's all. Or at least that's what he told himself. Obviously things were moving too fast between them, so it made perfect sense to take a break. Draco wanted his friendship with Hermione to be perfect, and it would only be such if they took a step back.

The thoughts kept running through Draco's head until he fell asleep. Even in dreams, though, he could not escape the thoughts. It was as if the dreams were trying to encourage him. Encourage him to do what, he didn't know.

_Hermione sat alone in the Parlour eating her sundae in quite the seductive way. She was crying for attention, and all the boys in the Parlour were giving it to her. Draco stood behind the counter watching her. He knew she was doing this on purpose. Her seduction was an attempt to make Draco approach her. Draco caved in and walked up to her booth. As Hermione glanced up at him, she licked her lips slowly and careful to get all the ice cream off._

"_Hello, Draco…" Hermione purred._

_Draco could feel himself losing control of his body. He wanted her, but he tried to fight it._

_Forcibly, Draco said, "Hey, Granger. What brings you around?"_

_Hermione gently sat down her spoon and stood up with a slight flip of her hair. Draco inhaled heavily as Hermione placed a single hand on his chest. Her index finger began tracing his torso before finally grabbing his tie and forcing his body up against hers._

_Hermione leaned in close to Draco's ear and whispered, "You."_

_Draco gulped and with that, he and Hermione were now in a large bed that he didn't recognize. He looked around to find hints of where they might be, but before he could see it coming Hermione planted a kiss straight on his lips._

_Draco tried to push her back._

"_What are you doing, Hermione? I thought we were just going to be friends!"_

_Hermione grabbed her wand and conjured up some suspensions and tied Draco to the bed._

_She looked into Draco's eyes and said, "Oh, Draco, you silly boy. We are friends, but that's not good enough for me. I want more. I want every part of you and tonight, I'm going to get what I want."_

_As Hermione sat over Draco, she reached for her zipper and pulled off her dress revealing her lacey, black lingerie. Just the sight made Draco feel his dick harden. The black lace against her skin was more than he could handle. He wanted to rub his hands over Hermione's body, but the restraints wouldn't allow him to move which made his desire all the more intense._

_Seeing Draco struggle excited Hermione. She climbed off the bed and pulled out her wand once more._

"_Why don't we get rid of those obnoxious clothes now?" questioned Hermione in a low voice._

_With a flick of her wand Draco's clothes were gone. Hermione smiled at herself as she traced Draco's body with her eyes. Draco was feeling self-conscious about his body, but Hermione didn't seem to care. He glanced over to her and she started rubbing her hands over her body slowly and moaned ever so slightly. Hermione was clearly enjoying Draco's suffering. After she felt Draco had enough, Hermione undid her bra clasp and let it fall to the floor. She slowly approached the bed as she groped her own breasts._

_Once more, Hermione smiled slightly and whispered in her most seductive voice, "Are you really so turned on just from watching me? Oh, you naughty boy. Well, we shouldn't let it go to waste, should we?"_

_Draco couldn't believe what was happening. He thought they were supposed to be friends, but he wasn't about to complain that he was going to get laid. Draco continued to watch as Hermione finally pulled down her panties and climbed on top of him. He closed his eyes and waited for the touch of her skin on his, but it never came._

*_Beep beep beep_*

Draco's alarm was going off and with that, the dream was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, another chapter already? Two chapters in the same month?! Yes, it's true! Anywho, if you guys were left feeling angry after the last chapter... well... I'm sorry. This chapter might make you mad too, but don't let that stop you from reading it! I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to update again soon. -Lily's Fireflies**

* * *

><p>As the sun was rising, Hermione decided it would be best to be somewhat productive until Ginny and Harry woke up. There wasn't much she had to do for her job today so she decided to just send out a few owls to her clients. After the last letter was written and sent she realized just how messy the Potter's house had become. Sighing, Hermione changed into her day clothes, pinned up her hair and pulled out her wand.<p>

"Honestly, Harry, you could try a little harder," Hermione whispered to herself.

Ginny was reaching the end of her pregnancy and had a hard time moving around lately. Harry had promised to do more to keep the house looking nice, but he often got so busy with his Auror work that he forgot about the cleaning. With a few flicks of her wand, Hermione had everything straightened up but there were still some things she liked to clean by hand more than with magic. After the dishes were washed and the tables were dusted, she heard Harry and Ginny moving about.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Harry and Ginny in unison. They had just walked into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting.

"Oh, good morning! I hope you don't mind, I cleaned up a bit," Hermione responded.

Harry and Ginny smiled at Hermione and told her, "You really don't have to clean around here, Hermione, but thank you."

Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a passionate kiss to send him off to work. After he left, Ginny looked to Hermione as if trying to read her soul. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable, but she knew what was coming. Ginny was going to ask her what happened between her and Draco. Hermione didn't really think there was anything to talk about, and she didn't want to make a big deal out of something that wasn't really severe. She decided that she would try to refocus the attention to a different topic.

Hermione looked back into Ginny's eyes and asked, "So have you read the Daily Prophet lately? It has a fascinating article about – "

"– Oh, Hermione, don't you try to avoid the topic! I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" Ginny said, cutting Hermione off.

Ginny saw right through Hermione. Realizing that there was definitely no getting around the topic, Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. Ginny knew she was going to have to prod a bit for more information.

Ginny sat down at the table, careful not to hit her belly and got straight to the point, "Hermione, what happened? I thought you were going to talk to him. I'm guessing that didn't happen since you ended up coming here."

"Gin, there's really nothing to talk about. He just wasn't ready to talk about it. I mean, after the kiss happened, we awkwardly addressed it but I don't think he wanted a more in depth discussion about it just yet," said Hermione.

Ginny shook her head in frustration, "So what? He thinks that not talking about it more will just make the problem go away? That is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard! Did you even try talking to him?"

"Yes, actually I did! I went back to the flat and found it locked. I figured he just wanted to be alone for the night so I didn't bother pursuing it more," answered Hermione with an attitude.

For a moment, Ginny said nothing. She simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione was supposed to be smarter than this.

Finally she found her words and told Hermione, "You need to go to that Parlour right now and talk with him."

Hermione had no choice. Ginny was like Molly in the sense that when she told someone to do something, they did it with no ifs, ands, or buts. Caving in, Hermione nodded and apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><em>This is stupid. Why am I even doing this?<em>, thought Hermione.

She stood outside the Ice Cream Parlour and considered whether or not it was really worth going inside. After a short internal debate, she decided that she had to do it. Draco wasn't at work yet, but she told Audrey that she would just wait at a table.

Draco finally made it to work about 15 minutes late. As he was in the back room putting on his apron, Audrey went out to Hermione and told her that she would manage the Parlour just fine on her own if they needed a little while to discuss anything. Hermione smiled and nodded, and continued to wait.

Hermione looked toward the back door just as Draco walked out. For a split second their eyes met, but the gaze was quickly broken by Draco. This confused Hermione. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it the night before, but she believe that after sleeping on it he would be more open today. Hermione got up from her seat and walked to the counter, waiting for Draco to acknowledge her. The acknowledgement never came. Draco continued to avoid her gaze until finally retreating to the back room again.

A tear dropped from her eyes and she felt her heart cracking. _Why is he doing this to me?_ She wondered. This wasn't the Draco that she had grown so close to. After all this time, their friendship had developed into something wonderful and for Draco to act suddenly as if they had never met hurt Hermione.

Hermione called out for Draco, "Draco Malfoy, you listen to me right now. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about this. I don't even blame you for wanting space, but do you have any idea what you're doing? We're supposed to be friends. Or so I thought… I don't even know now. You have been one of my best friends for almost a year now. I care about you, so for you to just cut me out of your life is not fair. I'll always be your friend, Draco. Always."

She waited for a response, but feared it would never come. Just as Hermione was about to walk out of the Parlour she heard Draco yell from the back.

"Okay."

There was no more and no less, but a simple "okay." With that word spoken, Hermione's body began to go numb and her heart broke so much she thought it might stop beating. She refused to let the tears fall from her eyes in front of the people in Diagon Alley, but as soon as she apparated back to Harry and Ginny's house she fell to the ground and all of her emotions came flooding out at once. She cried out to the sky hoping that someone out there would hear her and make all of the pain go away. Her nails dug into her skin so deeply that she thought she might bleed, but it helped her cope. Maybe if she bled, she would forget about the pain in her heart.

With all the she had gone through in her life, this was not something that should hurt her but yet it still did. Hermione wondered how a world so full of goodness could be so cruel and rip away the thing she cared about most. After the universe created such an amazing friendship between them, if felt like a sick joke to make it fall apart.

Tears continued to flood from her heart. She had never felt so betrayed or lost before. What felt like hours quickly came to pass as the rest of her tears dried up. Hermione had somehow drifted off to sleep, still curled up under a tree. She was awoken by the touch of a hand. It was Harry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

Feeling her eyes swelling with tears again, Hermione shook her head and put her arms around Harry as if clinging to the last thing that felt real in the world. Harry didn't mind. He held Hermione close and let her cry out all the pain.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Been awhile. I was busy with a Senior Thesis animation as well as graduating from my university! I hope you don't all hate me by now. My chapters have been sort of depressing and enraging lately. This one might not be too much better, but TRUST ME the next chapter will be full of happier feels. Everything takes time. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Every night for the next three months, Hermione would continue to cry herself to sleep. Harry and Ginny had told her many times that Draco would come around to talking again if she just gave him space, but by the end of the second month the encouragement stopped. If Draco hadn't spoken to Hermione by this point, then there was a chance he would never do it. Rather than give Hermione false hope, Harry and Ginny found it best to avoid talking about Draco all together.<p>

With a new baby in the house, James Sirius, Hermione was able to distract herself. Harry and Ginny requested that Hermione be James' Godmother and she happily accepted. However, James was only a temporary fix. In her loneliness and despair, Hermione convinced herself that the only way she would be happy again is if she moved on. She knew there was nothing between her and Draco in the romantic sense so his leaving shouldn't really matter as much as she was letting it. Almost completely convinced that she was happier in the middle of the third month, Hermione started seeing Ron again. Many of her friends questioned if this was the best decision, but she was positive Ron was a changed man. Ron had finally sought out help for his drinking and anger problems and was learning to have better self control. Everything was going great between them and Hermione felt like she was back in her school days where everything was perfect in the world.

Perfection still has its flaws though. Perfection is simply the shell that hides the truth. Hidden deep within the shell, there is hurt. There is confusion. There is the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness. The perfection that others see, the happiness that others believe… it's all just a mask, a lie. Hermione's eagerness to show how happy she is and how perfect her life has become is nothing more than a plea for help. It is not a plea for her friends so much as a plea for herself. She cannot be the person she was. She is broken. Draco Malfoy broke her. The boy she felt such hatred for in school. The boy she vowed to outshine in everything just to spite him. The man she learned to trust and care for. He broke her.

Hermione secretly hoped that Ron would be the glue that could fix her. She knew Ron was a good man at heart and he always cared for her, so it only made sense that he would be the best at fixing her. Unfortunately, when she would go home she still felt incomplete. Hermione longed for more. She loved Ron, but he wasn't providing her with what she needed most. Ron would never want to hear about her sorrows over Draco, but that's what she needed most. If only someone would listen to her then she would feel better. Deep down, however, Hermione knew that she couldn't have just anyone listen. Ginny, Harry, Luna, and anyone she could corner would listen to her as the tears fell from her face. They all wanted her to be happy, and the genuinely cared about her. It wasn't enough though. The one person she needed to have listening to her wasn't around. The only person she wanted to cry to was the person ignoring her. Draco was the person she needed most. He was her best friend and she wanted to cry into his arms, but if he were there for her to cry to then she would have no reason to cry. It was a cruel, evil cycle that made her break more every day.

At the end of the third month, Hermione finally decided that she had to do something. Draco still hadn't spoken to her more than a simple "hey" and everyone else was tired of seeing her depressed. Despite her failed attempt at talking before, she knew she had to force him to talk. Hermione was determined to corner Draco and force him to talk.

"Gin, I'm going out. Tell Ronald I'll be back around later… there's something I need to do. Draco can't avoid me forever," Hermione called out to Ginny.

Ginny looked up only to see that Hermione had already apparated. A soft smile grew on Ginny's face as she realized what Hermione was going to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione appeared in front of the Parlour. <em>Draco Malfoy, you WILL talk to me this time. You can't keep avoiding me, <em>thought Hermione. Just as she was about to walk into the Parlour she heard someone call out her name.

"Hermione! Long time no see, eh?"

She turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Although the timing was awful, she was pleased to see the man before her.

A grin spread across her face as she said, "Ah! Hello Ne- er… _Professor _Longbottom." Hermione winked at Neville, proud of his achievements.

"I can't tell you how many times people have done that to me lately! It's crazy, but yeah I'm a professor now! I teach Herbology at Hogwarts! Isn't it wicked?" Neville asked.

Hermione's excitement grew as she shouted, "Yes! It's wonderful, Neville! I heard about it a few weeks ago. I always knew you'd do well. Okay fine, maybe I didn't back in our first year but you grew on me. You're going to be an amazing professor."

"Thanks, Hermione! So what are you doing over here? Running errands? If you're not busy, we could go over to Hogsmeade and visit the Three Broomsticks like old times. Catch up, you know?"

Sighing, Hermione smiled back at Neville and replied, "Oh, well, I was sort of busy." Neville began to frown. "But you know what? I'll just do it some other time. What could be better than catching up with an old friend?"

The smiled at each other and prepared to apparate. Hermione knew she was just stalling, but something in her gut told her to wait to talk to Draco. With a blink of an eye, Neville and Hermione were gone.

The pair now sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking their Butterbeers. Neville was telling Hermione about his amazing planet discoveries as well as the story of how he got involved with Hannah Abbott. After he finally stopped to catch his breath, Neville asked Hermione how her life had been.

"Master any new spells, Hermione? You always seemed to have a knack for learning. Well, that's obvious I know but I still have a hard time conjuring a patronus sometimes!"

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh Neville, the only one who was able to immediately conjure a full blown patronus in our age group was Harry. It was difficult for the rest of us too. However, I'm flattered that you think I'm such a wonderful witch!"

"Hey now, I didn't say that. I just said you had a knack for learning," Neville said, winking at Hermione.

She giggled. "Neville Longbottom that is the harshest thing I've heard you say! Alright though, I know what you mean. I've actually been working with the Ministry to develop updated spells. It's sort of a side job. I seem to have a lot of those."

Remembering Hermione's schooldays with S.P.E.W Neville decided to inquire further, "Still trying to save the house elves and other magical creatures?"

"Oh, that's right… S.P.E.W. I completely forgot about that! I've been so busy I haven't had much time. I do still like to help when I can though."

Neville smiled at the memories of their school days. The conversation reached a silent point where neither of them really knew what to say. Finally Neville decided to ask a more personal question.

"Hermione… if you don't mind me asking… how are things with you? In your personal life?"

Unsure of what Neville meant Hermione just stared at him.

Neville thought for a moment then said, "Luna has been telling me some things. I know you've been hanging out with Malfoy a lot. Well, you were anyway. How are you holding up? Everyone says you're better now. Everyone seems to think you've moved on and that you're happy finally. I don't believe it though. If you were truly happy then you wouldn't keep giving me fake smiles when I know you're not listening. Who are you trying to fool? When I ran into you in Diagon Alley you looked anxious and scared. That's why I invited you out. You're not happy, are you?"

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. She wanted to tell him that she was happy and not to worry, but he had seen right through her. She accepted her defeat and hung her head as she responded, "No. No, Neville, I'm really not. I try to be. I really do. Sometimes I even feel happy. It never lasts long though. I think I'm broken, Neville."

Tears began to flood Hermione's eyes. She tried to hold them back but there were too many. Hermione cried out to herself more than to Neville asking, "Why? Why? I don't understand why. Is nothing sacred? It's just not fair!"

Neville reached out to hug her and comfort her. After a few minutes, Hermione regained her composure, took another sip of her Butterbeer. Neville and Hermione continued to chat for another hour or so until finally Neville had to leave.

"It's been great seeing you again, Hermione. We should do this more often. I hope things work out for you. They always seem to have a way of fixing themselves, you know? Luna has taught me a lot about stuff like that. I'm sure your answer is just around the corner."

With that, Neville left and Hermione was alone once more. Little did she know just how true Neville's words were. Someone else was there in the Three Broomsticks with them, sitting just around the corner.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you've been enjoying my story. I'd love to hear some reviews and thoughts of where you'd like the story to go. :) Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! :D -Lily's Fireflies**

* * *

><p>Feeling as if she was being watched, Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't sure where the feeling was coming from. Hermione cautiously looked around the room but didn't seem to see anyone looking. Just as she was about to shake it off and dismiss it, Hermione locked eyes with a blond haired boy. It was Draco.<p>

Draco stared at her with such intent that Hermione ended up breaking the gaze. The fact that Draco was there should've made Hermione's goal of confronting him easier, but for some reason she suddenly wasn't ready. Deliberately avoiding his gaze, Hermione stood up to leave. Before she could make it to the door, Draco caught up to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione… how are you?" asked Draco.

Hermione was stunned by this question. She thought of telling Draco, '_How am I? How am I? You're asking me now? Just how do you think I am? If you really must know, I've cried myself to sleep every night for the past three months thanks to you!'_

Instead, she simply responded with, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Draco smiled half-heartedly and replied, "I'm okay. Just came out for a Butterbeer. We should catch up sometime."

"Sure. I really have to go though. Got a lot of work. So I'll see you around," said Hermione and with that she was gone.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione expectantly. They wanted to hear how her conversation with Draco went. Despite their patience, Hermione never spoke. After thirty minutes of silence passed, Ron entered the door and pecked Hermione's cheek. She smiled softly back at Ron and took a hold of his hand.<p>

"Oh, Ronald, I love you."

"What brought that up?" asked Ron.

Taken aback, Hermione retorted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… I'm glad you're not hanging around Malfoy anymore. Never trusted him to begin with. He's nothing but a dirty, smelly, pompous-"

"-Ronald! That's enough! Just because I haven't been seeing Draco doesn't mean you have the right to insult him."

"Jeez Hermione… you'd think you fancied that rat," scoffed Ron.

Hermione brushed off Ron's comment and went back to kissing his hand, ignoring the stares from Harry and Ginny. Eventually Ron convinced Hermione to come back to his house. The pair said good-bye to Harry and Ginny and quickly apparated away. When there was no sign left of Ron and Hermione, Ginny picked up James and said to Harry, "After I put James down I'd like to talk to you about _those two_."

Harry sighed knowingly. Listening to Ginny singing softly to James made Harry realize just how lucky he was. After living a life of constant confusion and fear he was finally happy. Although he wouldn't dare to go as far as saying his friends weren't happy, they were definitely struggling more than he ever thought they would. When Harry came back to reality he noticed James must be asleep because Ginny's singing had stopped. Harry looked up and saw his beautiful wife waiting for him. The two went up to their bedroom.

Ginny put down her long, beautiful hair and let it fall gracefully against her back. Her dress fell to her ankles as she slowly unzipped the back. She then proceeded to slip n her silkiest lingerie, and turn to the bed where Harry laid waiting. Harry felt himself harden with desire. He wanted to devour Ginny's body. He was just about to pounce on her when she finally spoke.

"Harry, do you think Hermione is actually happy?" Ginny asked.

Feeling rejected, Harry responded, "I don't know what you're getting on about with Hermione, but I know I'd be happy if you just kissed me."

Once again Ginny rejected Harry's advances and said, "Calm down, you horn-dog. I'm being serious. I don't think Hermione is as happy as she is trying to let on. Her smile is just a show."

"Eh, I don't know Ginny. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're thinking. I know she was had a rough time, but Ron has gotten help so he's getting better. She has always loved Ron. It'll all work out. She's not the kind to let people like Draco get to her and break her," said Harry.

"Are you really that dense, Harry? Hermione may be strong in many situations but I feel like you almost forget she's still a human being. She is still a girl with feelings. You have to remember… Hermione and Draco were friends. Whether or not you fully accept it, they did have a bond."

"Ginny, do you think she's not happy with Ron?"

Ginny shook her head, "No… I don't think she is. I know she loves Ron, but she _needs_ Draco in her life."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know. Ron is my best mate though… If I have to pick between him or Malfoy-"

"-No Harry, it's not your place. Hermione is the only one who can make that decision. I just want her to be happy."

Ginny and Harry locked eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a comforting kiss. Pulling away briefly, Ginny smiled at Harry and then burrowed herself back into his arms. At least they could go to sleep knowing that they had each other.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly into the bedroom, waking Hermione. Ron's arm was wrapped around her holding her close to him. There was a slight comfort in his touch, but her mind kept straying. Draco visited Hermione repeatedly throughout the night in her dreams and she was frenzied with guilt. She knew it was wrong to be thinking of another man while in bed with the one she was supposed to love, but Hermione could not stop thinking about Draco. Although she did not believe she had a romantic interest in Draco, Hermione had a deep, emotional friendship with him. If there was anything she was certain about, it was that she missed Draco with all of her heart and she needed to mend their friendship before she could truly be happy again.<p>

Ron was beginning to stir and Hermione knew she'd have to leave soon. Turning to whisper closely into his ear, she noticed a smile on Ron's face. It was the first time she had seen him smile so innocently in a while. It was hard for her to understand why they could never seem to be completely happy at the same time. Eventually Hermione just smiled back and said, "Ronald, love, I have to get going. I have some meetings. I'll be back later. I promise."

Ron mumbled in agreement, lifted his arm to let her go, then fell right back to his slumber. As Hermione opened the front door she noticed a small owl holding a piece of parchment waiting for his tip. She took the parchment and gave the owl a Galleon before it flew off. The note read:

_Meet me tonight at my place. We can talk there._

Hermione's heart leaped up into her throat and she could barely breathe over the thought of talking with Draco again. Today, time would not pass by fast enough.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hiya! Here's a brand new chapter. There's less Ron in this one, promise. ;) This chapter is also heavily influenced/based off/shares words with the song "Stay" by a group called Hurts. Enjoy and review! Thanks! 3 -Lily's Fireflies**

* * *

><p>Hermione's hand reached for the door, but she pulled her hand back to her side. Emotions flooded her body. Fear, doubt, uncertainty swelled Hermione's heart and she could hardly breathe. This talk needed to happen and Hermione had been waiting so long for it to happen, but she didn't know if she could do it. Scenarios were running through her head as she tried to figure out what was going to happen. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to breathe and the number her legs became. Finally her legs gave out and she ended up on the ground outside the door crying. Raindrops began to blend with her tears as a storm moved in.<p>

The rain began to pour, but Hermione remained still. It brought peace and comfort to let her emotions free into the rain that was soaking her. She cried to the sky for help. Deep down Hermione had nothing to worry about, but she was afraid. After everything she and Draco had been through, she didn't want him to tell her that he didn't want her anymore. She didn't want to lose him again. As she placed her head on her knees, she heard the door open behind her.

"Hermione? What are you doing on the ground? In the rain no less… come in, please," said Draco with a concerned tone.

Hermione allowed Draco to help her up and bring her inside. As Hermione sat down on the couch, still looking at her feet, she heard Draco say, "I'm glad you came…"

Sitting in silence, neither Hermione nor Draco knew what to say. How does one start a conversation about this? After fifteen minutes of silence Hermione abruptly stood up and headed for the door. She didn't come to Draco's apartment just to sit in silence and not resolve anything so she figured she'd take things into her own hands and leave. She ran outside into the pouring rain and instead of apparating immediately, she simply continued to run. Draco chased Hermione outside and half way down the street before she finally spoke out loud.

"Goodbye, Draco," said Hermione with a slight edge to her voice, "I can't keep doing this. I just can't."

The rain began to fall harder than before and the visibility diminished. Hermione was about to apparate away when she heard a *thump* from behind. She paused for a moment, still refusing to face Draco.

A single word escapes Draco's lips, "Stay."

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach. Slowly, she turned to face Draco, still not walking any closer to him. Both knees on the ground, Draco pleaded with Hermione. His tear-swelled eyes gazed back into hers as the rain continued to pour on them. Hermione stood still.

"My whole life I've been waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel, Hermione. And though I try to tell you that I need you… I've been here without you and I just feel lost. What we have… it seems real. I think I might even love you. I don't really know how I feel right now if I'm completely honest," said Draco.

Hermione's fists were clenched as tears began to flood her eyes. Why was he saying all of this? Why now? All those years in Hogwarts when he mercilessly teased her could have been different if he had been honest from the start. Hermione was having a hard time believing a word Draco was saying.

"Draco… if any of this was true then you should've said something ages ago. I just… I don't even know anymore. Do you realize how much you hurt me? How alone I felt? Do you realize that I cried myself to sleep every night because I thought you hated me again? Honestly, you're so bloody stupid sometimes. How can you even ask me to stay? I came over like you asked and all we did was sit in silence. That's not solving anything. I'm leaving," cried Hermione.

Draco had to think quick or else he would lose her forever. He tried to make sense of his thoughts until he finally blurted out, "All my life I've felt this way, but I could just never find the words to say! I worried too much about what everyone else would think. My father. My mother. I just didn't know. What I know now though is that everything is okay now. Since you came into my life, everything feels right. Before you, I had nowhere to run to. Nothing to hold on to…"

Hermione shook her head, "You had Pansy. You had those daft boys that followed you around everywhere. Mommy and daddy too."

Draco retorted, "No, I really didn't. It seemed like it at the time… but I was never happy. I came so close to giving up. All those years ago when Potter found me in the bathroom… when he had the stupid potions book that he practically humped every night… I was about to give up. Voldemort was destroying my family. I felt alone at school because everyone was afraid of me. When Potter hit me with that spell, I was hoping that it would kill me… but it didn't. It didn't kill me, and because I lived I got to find you, Hermione. Do you know how it feels to let you go? Even though I didn't talk to you for those months… it was a living Hell. I thought space would change how I felt, but it didn't. It just hurt more. That's why I finally asked you to come out here."

"What do you want from me, Draco?"

Draco immediately replied, "Change your mind! Say you're mine and don't leave tonight. Stay with me. We'll talk late into the night. We'll fix this. We'll figure this out. Just please, Hermione, I beg you… don't leave me yet."

"But I promised Ronald I'd be back…"

"Oh, you're with him again?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, "Sort of. I mean we never officially said it. He stopped drinking though… and he's been getting help."

"So… I guess this really is goodbye then," said Draco.

Hermione was confused. After all of Draco's pleas for her to stay, why would he say it's goodbye?

"Draco, I'm not sure I understand. Why would it be goodbye just because I can't stay with you tonight?"

Draco shook his head and locked eyes with Hermione, "Really, Granger? You're back with the Weasel… in case you forgot I'm pretty sure he wanted to flatten my face into the sidewalk the last he saw me. He's not too fond of you being around me. We'll never be able to see each other if you're with him."

Reality struck Hermione with these words and her mouth dropped slightly. It was true. Ron was never keen on Hermione associating with Draco Malfoy and so long as she was with Ron she would never get to talk to Draco again. Her heart was breaking all over again.

"See, now you understand…,"said Draco.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't let him go so easily though.

"Ronald can go one night without seeing me. I'll stay with you tonight. Then we can talk. That's all we'll be doing is talking. He can't get upset about that," said Hermione, partially trying to convince herself just as much as Draco.

Draco finally stood and embraced Hermione in the biggest hug he had given in awhile. He gave her half a smile then mentioned that they were still standing in the rain and would catch cold if they didn't hurry inside soon. They walked back to Draco's flat, pinky fingers entwined.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ron was back at his house beginning to simmer with anger. Hermione promised him she would be home, but there had been no sign from her. He knew it had something to do with Draco Malfoy and if Hermione didn't show up before morning then Ron would have no choice but to go get her himself.<p> 


End file.
